Time Is Running The New Adventures of Robin Hood
by PinkestPoodle
Summary: 4 Jahre lang hat es Marian geschafft, ganz England glauben zu machen sie sei tot um ein Geheimnis zu bewahren...Doch dann wird alles anders, als sie gezwungenermaßen nach England zurück kehrt. Crossover im 2. oder 3. Kapitel.


TIME IS RUNNING

Disclaimer: Die Figuren sowie der Songtext gehören mir nicht. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.(Wie denn auch?) Für die Richtigkeit der lateinischen Sätze übernehme ich keine Verantwortung ;)

Spoiler: Eigentlich alles rauf und runter...besonders 4.Staffel.

Authors Note: Das ist meine erste FanFic überhaupt (ich wollts nur sagen, damit ihr euch später nicht über dämliche Fehler wundert ;)) Würde mich über Feedback freuen!

They say timing … is everything,

but nothing you control,

´cause there´s always tomorrow,

but tomorrow never knows,

it´s one day at a

time keeps running away,

no matter what´s left behind,

it keeps on moving,

tomorrow is not in today,

and all of your yesterdays,

are only a matter of time

and the journey of a lifetime,

will begin with one step,

when you´re climbing up that mountain,

it´s so easy to forget,

one step at a time

time keeps running away,

no matter what´s left behind

it keeps on moving,

tomorrow is not in today,

and all of your yesterdays,

are only a matter of time

_Ostküste Irlands_ „Moooooommyyyyyyy! Guck mal was ich gefunden habe!" , triumphierend hielt das kleine rotblonde Mädchen einen winzigen Gegenstand in die Höhe. „Was hast du denn da?", eine junge rothaarige Frau , die einige Schritte entfernt kritisch einem Mann zugehört hatte, der von einem gestrandeten Schiff berichtete, drehte sich zu der Kleinen um, die vergnügt vor den heranrollenden Wellen des Meeres wegrannte. Als sie sich den Gegenstand jedoch genauer ansah, wurde sie ernst „Guinevere, wo hast du das her!" Guinevere verzog das Gesicht. Wenn ihre Mutter sie mit vollem Namen ansprach, bedeutete das normalerweise nichts Gutes. „ Die Wellen haben es angespült.", antwortete Guinevere trotzig. „Mommy was ist das!" „Es kommt aus einem Land im Osten; aus England." „ Jaaaaaa…aber was ist das?" „Guin…Mommy hat noch zu tun okay? Sei ein liebes Mädchen und mach keinen Ärger ." „Ich will aber wissen was das ist!" „Wenn du älter bist." „Hat es etwas mit Daddy zu tun!" , fragte Guinevere vorsichtig. Trotz ihrer vier Jahre hatte sie gemerkt, das dies ein heikles Thema war , das man nicht zu oft ansprechen sollte. Ihre Mutter zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. „Nein…das hat es nicht…" „Darf ich es behalten?" Einen Moment lang zögerte die junge Frau „ Ja, sicher. Lass uns nun gehen, es ist schon spät, du musst ins Bett." „ Gestern durfte ich aber auch länger aufbleiben…wo ist England!", die Kleine drehte sich schnell um die eigene Achse. „ Sieh mal Guin." , ihre Mutter setzte sich auf einen Stein und Guinevere tat es ihr nach. „Wenn man mit einem Schiff immer weiter in diese Richtung da fährt, kommt man irgendwann nach England…" „Da wo das hier herkommt?" , Guinevere betrachtete den kleinen hübschen Gegenstand in ihrer Hand. „ Ja , genau da." „Woher weißt du das Mommy?" „ Als ich so alt war wie du, habe ich dort gelebt." „Und warum bist du von deiner Mommy weggegangen!" „Weggegangen bin ich erst viel später, damals sah ich keinen anderen Ausweg mehr. Aber das erzähle ich dir …" „…alles wenn du älter bist. Jajaja…", beendete Guinevere den Satz ihrer Mutter mit kindlich- erbostem Singsang . Guinevere hopste von dem Stein auf dem sie gesessen hatte und lief ihrer Mutter voraus. 

_8.35pm_

„So, und jetzt schlaf schön." „ Mommy?", Guinevere richtete sich auf. „ Stimmt es das in der Nähe ein Schiff gestrandet ist?" „Woher weißt du davon?", überrascht drehte ihre Mutter sich um. „Ich habe gehört wie du vorhin mit den anderen darüber geredet hast." , Guinevere hopste aus dem Bett. „ Kannst du mir mal erklären was das soll, junge Dame !" „Conor hat gesagt es wäre ein Schiff aus…", Guinevere dachte fieberhaft nach „…England! Und wenn die das Ding das ich gefunden habe verloren haben, muss ich es ihnen wiedergeben." . Entsetzt sah die junge Frau zu ihrer Tochter „ Ein englisches Schiff!" „Hat Conor gesagt." „ Guinevere, ich möchte das du in deinem Zimmer bleibst, hast du mich verstanden!" „ Ja aber…" „Guinevere!" „Ja, verstanden…" Beunruhigt schloss Marian die Zimmertür ihrer Tochter hinter sich. Sie musste vorsichtig sein, wenn jemand herausfinden würde wer sie war , würde sie unweigerlich das Leben ihrer Tochter gefährden.

Marian hatte sich entschlossen nicht zu dem gestrandeten Schiff zu gehen um zu helfen. Stattdessen war sie herunter zum Strand gegangen um die Geschehnisse aus sicherer Entfernung zu beobachten. Gedankenverloren musterte sie sich selbst. Rein äußerlich hatten die letzten viereinhalb Jahre sie kaum verändert, abgesehen von dem beigefarbenen Wams, das sie nun trug. Doch innerlich…ihr Kampfgeist hatte nachgelassen und war der Sorge um ihre Tochter gewichen. Wenigstens ihre Schlagfertigkeit war die gleiche geblieben – verbal, was ihre Kampfkünste anging war Marian sich sicher, dass sie das meiste verlernt hatte.

„MARIAN!", kam es plötzlich ungläubig von hinten. Erschrocken sprang Marian auf und sah zu ihrem Entsetzen einem alten Bekannten ins Gesicht. „Ich fass es nicht, du lebst! Was glaubst du was wir uns alle für Sorgen um dich gemacht haben! Zuhause denken alle du wärst…na ja…" „Dies hier ist mein Zuhause, Donnie." , erwiderte Marian so kalt, wie es ihr im Moment des Schocks möglich war . Donnies glückliches Gesicht wurde ernst „ Wie, das ist dein Zuhause? Hast du uns denn alle vergessen! Robin, John, Tuck, Rowena …" „Nein Donnie, ich habe rein gar nichts vergessen, aber ich wäre dir wirklich dankbar, wenn du vergisst das du mich gesehen hast." ,ohne jegliche Gefühlregung sah Marian Donnie an. Donnie war nun vollends verwirrt „ Soll das etwa heißen, dass du damals mit Absicht verschwunden bist!" „Genau das soll es heißen." „Was! Aber warum!", Donnie war ehrlich schockiert „Ich hatte meine Gründe. Es war so besser für alle." „Du bist also ohne ein Sterbenswörtchen einfach abgehauen!" „Tuck wusste davon." Donnie zog hörbar Luft ein. Marian musterte ihn „Wenn ich dir erzähle weshalb ich damals ging, versprichst du mir zu niemandem ein Wort zu verlieren!" „ Weißt du was du da verlangst? Robin…" „Gerade Robin darf nicht wissen, dass es mir gut geht!...Ist noch jemand hier der mich kennt!" „ Nein, soweit ich weiß bin ich der Einzige, der dich persönlich kennt…Und jetzt würde ich gern erfahren warum du es für nötig hältst, dass alle denken du wärest tot." „Wirst du schweigen?", fragte Marian skeptisch. Donnie nickte.

_Januar 1193, Nottinghamshire, England_

„ An was denkst du!" „ Daran, dass es kalt ist.", Marian drehte sich um und grinste Robin an „Was tust du hier!" „Ich habe nach dir gesucht." „Hmm…was gibt's denn!" „Gar nichts." „Gar nichts!", Marian dehnte die Worte und sah Robin skeptisch an. „Marian du siehst blass aus…", begann Robin, doch Marian schnitt ihm verärgert das Wort ab „Mein Gott! Es geht mir gut. Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen." „Du machst dir anscheinend keine." „Nur weil mir einmal übel ist! Robin, wie oft hauen uns irgendwelche Typen Gegenstände um den Kopf! Und diesmal…", Marian schloss die Augen um die aufsteigende Übelkeit zu vertreiben „…hab ich halt Pech gehabt." „Ich will einfach nur, dass du das nicht auf die leichte Schulter nimmst, du solltest dich schonen.", Robin sah seine Freundin ernst an. „Okaaaay…" , Marian warf ihm eine Ladung Schnee entgegen, und grinste herausfordernd „Na was ist! Wenn das so weitergeht wird das eine ziemlich einseitige Schneeballschlacht…" Robin wollte grade einen Schneeball in Richtung Marian werfen, als diese sich kraftlos auf den Boden sinken ließ. „Marian!", schnell rannte er zu ihr „ Alles in Ordnung?", besorgt setzte er sich neben sie. „ Geht schon wieder, mir war nur ein bisschen schwindelig, das geht vorüber." „Du solltest zu Bruder Tuck gehen…" „Nur damit er mir Bettruhe verschreibt, die ich sowieso nicht einhalten kann!" „Dafür würde ich schon sorgen." „Robin, es heißt BettRUHE."

„Hey ihr zwei, ich will euch ja nicht stören… aber wir hätten da ein Problem." , unbemerkt war Rowena dazugekommen. „Was ist denn los!" Rowena – eine junge, tollpatschige Hexe - machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und begutachtete ihre Fingernägel „Keine Ahnung, Tuck schickt mich. Er redete von einem Mortison oder so!" „ Mortison!" „Ja, oder so ähnlich, ich hab…nicht so genau zugehört." Robin und Marian blickten sich kurz an. Mortison. Dieser Name bedeutete definitiv Ärger. „Hat Tuck sonst noch etwas gesagt?", erkundigte sich Marian während sie sich den Schnee von der Kleidung schüttelte. Rowena zuckte mit den Schultern. Leicht genervt verdrehte Marian die Augen. Das war wieder typisch Rowena, bei wichtigen Dingen hörte sie einfach nie zu.

„ Da seid ihr ja.", Tuck kam den dreien entgegengelaufen. „ Mortison!" „ Ja er hat ein Dorf in der Nähe angegriffen ." „ Na dann nichts wie los…", Marian schnappte sich ein herumliegendes Schwert. „Geht es dir wieder besser?" „ Tuck, haben wir im Moment nicht ernstere Probleme!", fragte sie zuckersüß und schwang sich selbstbewusst aufs Pferd. Tuck schickte einen hilfesuchenden Blick in Robins Richtung; der erwiderte den Blick mit einem leicht gequälten „Marian…"

„ Es ist still hier…" „Was du nicht sagst!" „Zu still." „Ist doch…", fing Marian an, als ein Pfeil dicht neben ihrem Kopf vorüberzischte und sich auf ein verstecktes Kommando hin Mortisons Soldaten zeigten „…gemütlich hier. Lassen die sich denn nie was neues einfallen!", beendete Marian den Satz und sprang vom Pferd . „Gut für uns.", entgegnete Robin und grinste als Rowena ein ziemlich gequältes „ Ich beschwer mich jedenfalls nicht ." , hören ließ. Es kam öfter vor, das die Soldaten, die im Grunde genommen Prinz John untergeben waren, so genannte „ Überraschungsangriffe" starteten – nur taten sie dies so oft, das es keinen größeren Effekt mehr erzielte. „Hmmm…!", Marion pfiff anerkennend, als aus verschiedenen Nischen Soldaten hervorkamen und einen Kreis um die Truppe zogen. „ Das ist neu…" „ Lass sie das bloß nicht hören, das könnte denen zu Kopf steigen.",mit einem einfachen Schlag mit Hilfe eines riesigen Stammes riss Little John eine Lücke in den Kreis

der Soldaten. „Gehen wir! Sieht nicht so aus als wären hier irgendwelche Menschen ausgeraubt worden – jedenfalls nicht in letzter Zeit." „Die scheinen ja wirklich nichts besseres zu tun zu haben als uns irgendwelche Fallen zu stellen…" , Marian klang deprimiert. „Ja stimmt; die scheinen uns nicht ernst genug zu nehmen.", stimmte Rowena zu, der das Adrenalin durch die Adern jagte. „Das meinte ich nicht – ist jetzt auch egal." Verständnislos zuckte Rowena die Schultern. Marian sprach mal wieder in Rätseln.

Langsam wurde Marian angesichts der Schwindelanfälle doch etwas mulmig zumute, auch – oder gerade- weil sie sich nicht einmal daran erinnern konnte einen besonders schweren Schlag abbekommen zu haben. Unentschlossen warf sie einen Stein von einer Hand in die andere. „Hey.", Robin betrat ihr Zelt und setzte sich neben sie. „Was war vorhin los mit dir!" „Nichts von Bedeutung.", sagte Marian leichthin, redete jedoch weiter, als sie Robins Blick auffing. „Okay…ich fand es deprimierend, dass anscheinend alle Menschen Zeit für irgendetwas zu haben scheinen, während wir…" „…Während wir keine Zeit für einander haben?", beendete Robin den Satz. „So was in der Art, ja."

Marian lehnte sich an Robin, der sie daraufhin in den Arm nahm. „Irgendwann wird das alles vorbei sein; wenn König Richard wieder da ist." „Ja- blöderweise liegt die Betonung auf irgendwann." „ Wer weiß vielleicht geht es ja schneller als wir alle denken." „Vermutlich hast du Recht. Ich sehe wieder viel zu schwarz.", Marian lächelte. Sie war froh Robin zu haben, der ihr in Momenten, in denen sie an sich selbst zweifelte immer wieder zur Seite stand und sie aufbaute. „Ich wollte noch zu den Rebellen reiten, Olivia meinte sie hätten interessante Neuigkeiten über Mortison . Was ist kommst du mit!" „Nein…ich denke ich werde doch einmal zu Tuck gehen –schon um dir zu beweisen das es mir gut geht.", Marion hauchte Robin schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange. „ Grüß Olivia und Donnie von mir."

„Tuck! Hast du einen Moment Zeit für mich?" „Hat Robin dich doch noch überredet dich untersuchen zu lassen?" „Nein…Um ehrlich zu sein mache ich mir langsam selbst Sorgen.", gab Marian etwas kleinlaut zu. „Die Sache ist nämlich die, dass ich mich überhaupt nicht daran erinnern kann von irgendetwas besonders hart getroffen worden zu sein." Tuck warf ihr einen abschätzenden Seitenblick zu „ Das ist in der Tat seltsam, hast du irgendeine Ahnung was das sonst auslösen könnte?" „Naja, … nein, das ist vollkommen absurd…", Marian knetete nervös ihre Hände. Bruder Tuck zog ahnend die Stirn in Falten „Und was ist so absurd?"

_Juni 1197, 9.58pm , Ostküste Irlands _

„…Na ja jedenfalls war ich schwanger.", Marian sah Donnie an „Zuerst wusste ich nicht was ich tun sollte; ich hatte Angst. Ich wollte nicht, dass man später meinem Kind irgendetwas antun würde, aufgrund des Kampfes den wir angefangen hatten. Außerdem…wollte ich nicht im Weg stehen. Es hätte zwangsläufig alles verändert wenn ich geblieben wäre. Wir hatten alles so mühsam aufgebaut und mir war schon bald bewusst, dass ich mein privates Leben nicht zum Nachteil eines ganzen Landes leben konnte Ich habe oft und lange mit Tuck geredet, er versuchte mich davon zu überzeugen, dass es

andere Lösungen geben würde…aber ich hatte meine Entscheidung schon lange getroffen." , gedankenverloren ließ Marian Sand durch ihre Hände rieseln. „ Zuerst habe ich mich hier sehr verloren gefühlt. Ich habe England vermisst…", sie stockte „…ich vermisse es immer noch. Aber mit der Zeit lernt man Prioritäten zu setzen." Donnie sah sie mitfühlend an „Das war bestimmt nicht leicht für dich…" „Ich würde lügen wenn ich das behaupten würde.", erwiderte Marian trocken. „Hast du nie darüber nachgedacht später zurück nach England zu gehen?" , Donnie sah Marian fragend an. „Sicher habe ich darüber nachgedacht. Aber nie ernsthaft. Guin hat hier ihre Freunde – auch wenn sie sich sicher freuen würde." , Marian schluckte „Sie fragt mich oft nach ihrem Daddy. Ich habe ihr nie die Wahrheit erzählt, sie ist noch zu klein dafür. Außerdem habe ich Angst davor, dass sie sich verplappert. Das Risiko ist mir zu groß. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich nicht vorhabe wieder nach England zu gehen…", einige Minuten lang schwiegen sie .Donnie beobachtete Marian kritisch; er kannte sie schon lange und wusste, wenn ihr eine Frage durch den Kopf ging, die sie nie aussprechen würde. „Was ist?", Marian warf Donnie einen fragenden Blick zu. „Hmm…ich frage mich nur gerade was du fragen willst aber nicht fragst." „Wie kommst du darauf?" „Erinnerst du dich an den Tag an dem Nicholas starb!" „Sicher, aber was hat das hiermit zu tun?" „Nichts, ich erinnerte mich nur an deinen Gesichtsausdruck kurz vor beginn des Angriffs." „Ach das meinst du…", Marian lächelte, sie war damals wirklich kurz davor gewesen eine – zugegebenermaßen- ziemlich gemeine Frage zu dem kleinen Streit zwischen Nicholas und Robin beizusteuern .Marian merkte , dass es ihr immer noch einen Stich versetzte, an die nun schon lange zurückliegenden Zeiten in England zu denken, doch schließlich siegte ihre Neugier bezüglich des Landes , für das sie jahrelang ihr Leben riskiert hatte. Sie atmete einmal tief durch, und beschloss, nun doch die Frage zu stellen, die sie beschäftigt hatte. „Donnie…Ich, ähm…sag mal, hat sich in England eigentlich vieles verändert? Man hört hier nicht besonders viel- und ehrlich gesagt war ich auch froh darüber…" „Verändert ist gut, ich glaube nicht das du dir vorstellen kannst wie sehr…", Donnie räusperte sich. „Mortison, die meisten korrupten Sheriffs und einige Lords haben ihre Armeen mit der von Prinz John vereinigt, überall wimmelt es nur so von Spionen. Sogar Königin Eleonore ist machtlos, sie schafft es gerade noch sich und die Amazonen zu schützen…", Marian sah ihn entsetzt an. Sie hatte einmal selbst zur Garde der Königin – der Mutter König Richards und Prinz Johns - gehört, und kannte deren Geschick, sich stets freie Hand zu bewahren. „…Letzten Herbst fanden Prinz Johns Soldaten mit Mortiana´s Hilfe unser Lager…Es gab viele Tote und Verletzte. Clay Cross und Barrowby existieren nicht mehr. Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass sich alles nach und nach zu unserem Nachteil entwickelt. Deshalb habe ich auch mit einigen anderen den Entschluss gefasst nach Schottland zu fahren. Wir hörten von einer Gruppe Anhänger König Richards, die uns unterstützen wollten. Dann gerieten wir in einen Sturm, der uns weit vom Kurs abbrachte. Wir schafften es mit letzter Kraft bis an die Küste...", Donnie endete und sah zu Marian. In dieser Situation war es ihm unmöglich zu erkennen was sie dachte. Marian war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das eben gehörte nicht lieber nie erfahren hätte. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte sie wieder den Hass gegen Prinz John in sich aufsteigen, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie viele Kinder es schon immer im Lager gegeben hatte. „ Und wie geht es den anderen? Tuck, John, Rowena?", fragte Marian verunsichert, und betete inständig, dass Donnie nicht noch mehr schlimme Nachrichten auf Lager hatte. Donnie überhörte geflissentlich, dass Marian Robin nicht erwähnt hatte, einen kurzen Augenblick dachte er darüber nach, weshalb Marian sich so hartnäckig gegen alles sträubte, was Robin betraf , doch dann entschied er, dass das wohl eher eine Sache war, die ihn nichts anging. „Soweit geht es ihnen gut...so gut wie es einem unter den gegebenen Umständen halt gehen kann.", Donnie unterbrach kurz, um dann auf ein anderes Thema zu kommen „Und deinem Kind geht es gut?" „Hmmm…der Kleinen geht es gut. Manchmal etwas zu gut. Frag mich nicht von wem sie den Dickschädel hat.", Marian war dazu übergegangen emsig im Sand herum zu kritzeln. „Naja…", entwischte es Donnie, was Marian mit einem strafenden Blick quittierte.

_**CHAPTER THREE: IN TROUBLE AGAIN**_

In ihr Gespräch vertieft hatten Marian und Donnie den leisen Schatten, der sich ein paar Meter weiter nun eilig und vorsichtig entfernte nachdem er das Gesprochene richtig gedeutet hatte gar nicht bemerkt. „Donnie, ich will nicht unhöflich oder abweisend erscheinen…aber es ist schon spät , und so wie ich meine Kleine kenne, hat sie sich wieder zu den Jungs geschlichen um Geschichten anzuhören ." , bemerkte Marian nach einer Weile, nachdenklich fügte sie hinzu „Wahrscheinlich ist es besser wir vergessen dieses Gespräch so schnell als möglich." „Möchtest du nicht wenigstens…" „NEIN.", schnitt sie Donnie nachdrücklich das Wort ab. „Ich möchte mit alldem nichts mehr zu tun haben." „Warum hast du dich dann nach den anderen erkundigt?" „Das ist etwas anderes, es ging dabei lediglich um die Menschen, nicht um die Sache an sich. Donnie, du hast mir versprochen zu schweigen, jetzt steh zu deinem Wort."

„…und alles was dabei herausgekommen ist, ist das wir jetzt auf dieser gottverdammten Insel stecken. Das Schiff ist zwar halbwegs Seetauglich, aber was nützt uns das, wenn wir den Zeitplan nicht einhalten können? Lord Mortison wird uns alle grillen!", wütend zermatschte ein kräftiger Mann mit einer langen Narbe im Gesicht einen Apfel. „Sir!", vorsichtig lugte ein schmächtiger , rattengesichtiger Mann in das notdürftig errichtete Zelt, in der Hoffnung , durch seine Neuigkeiten einem Wutanfall des Mannes zu entgehen. „Was gibt es denn! Ich hoffe für dich es ist etwas Gutes!", gereizt wandte sich der Mann seinem Untergebenen zu, der nun versuchte in Worte zu fassen, was er soeben erfahren hatte „Ähhmm…die Sache ist die, ich habe Lady Beacons Bruder am Strand beschattet…" „Komm zum Punkt!" , warf der Mann ungeduldig ein. „Sofort Sir…natürlich.", er räusperte sich, und beschloss, die Geduld seines Gegenübers nicht weiter zu fordern, sondern ohne Ausschmückungen von seiner Entdeckung zu berichten „Lady Marian lebt noch." Hatte er zuvor einen gelangweilten Ausdruck in den Augen gehabt, so änderte sich dies nun schlagartig, ein bösartiges Glitzern war in seinen Augen zu sehen. „Lady Marian lebt…Und sie ist hier, direkt vor unserer Nase und völlig Ahnungslos?…" „Genau so ist es, Sir. Und es kommt sogar noch besser: sie hat eine Tochter." „Sie hat ein Balg! Ist Locksley der Vater? " „Es sieht danach aus, Sir." „Das ist ja wie Ostern und Weihnachten zusammen…", er lachte schleimig. „Ruf die anderen zusammen, sie sollen Beacons Bruder erledigen, rausfinden wo sich dieser kleine Bastard aufhält und mir dann bescheid sagen. Lord Mortison wird uns doch sicher verbunden sein, wenn wir eine gute Freundin und ihren Nachwuchs zurück nach England bringen…"

„Hey Conor…oh, ist Guin gar nicht hier?", erstaunt sah sich Marian in dem kleinen Pub um, in den sich ihre Tochter zu schleichen pflegte, wenn sie abends noch zu tun hatte. „Nein, du scheinst ihr ja gründlich den Kopf gewaschen zu haben, huh?", Conor grinste. „Wäre das erste mal das das was gebracht hätte…", erwiderte Marian ironisch, und verschwand mit einem knappen Gruß wieder aus der Kneipe.

Marian horchte vorsichtig an der Zimmertür ihrer Tochter. Es war kein laut zu hören. Sollte Guinevere wirklich schon schlafen? Langsam betrat sie das Zimmer, und stockte als sie sah, dass das Bett ihrer Tochter leer war. „Guinevere!", Marian schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah sich suchend um. „Hier ist sie nicht.", schnarrte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr, und schon im nächsten Moment fühlte Marian die kalte Klinge eines Messers an ihrem Hals.

„Wie schön wie schön wie schön…Lady Fitzwalter…Heißt es nicht immer man begegnet sich zweimal im Leben?", aus dem Schatten des Fenster trat ein dunkel gekleideter Mann , an den Marian sich unschwer als einen von Mortisons engsten Vertrauten erinnerte. „Wo ist meine Tochter!", Marian fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen. „Wo sie ist ist unwichtig…Ich denke euch wird es mehr interessieren, dass es ihr gut geht – jedenfalls solange ihre Mutter keine Dummheiten macht…Sie ist ja aber auch ein besonders süßes Geschöpf, sieht euch sehr ähnlich …",der Mann lachte hämisch. Wie Marian anhand der Lacher erkennen konnte, waren insgesamt vier Männer im Raum. Schlechte Voraussetzungen für einen Fluchtversuch, mal abgesehen von der Gefahr, in der Guinevere schwebte. „Wo ist Guinevere!", versuchte Marian es noch einmal. „Ihr werdet ihr bald Gesellschaft leisten, Lady Marian. Ich hoffe nur, dass eure Tochter das Seefahren verträgt, nach England kann das Meer recht ungemütlich werden…Vorwärts jetzt.", die Männer führten Marian im Schatten der Häuser hinunter zum Hafen, wo ein zwar leicht angeschlagenes, aber dennoch seetaugliches Schiff vor Anker lag. Marian biss sich wütend auf die Unterlippe, es war genau das eingetreten, was sie vor viereinhalb Jahren hatte vermeiden wollen, nämlich, dass man ihre Tochter als Druckmittel benutzte. Ihr war auch klar, dass sie, sobald sie einmal auf dem Meer waren, keine Chance mehr haben würde, zu entkommen, ihre einzige Hoffnung bestand darin, dass es ihr gelingen würde, mit ihrer Tochter unbemerkt aus dem Schiff zu verschwinden bevor es ablegte.

„Wird auch Zeit dass ihr kommt.", ein Mann kam ihnen entgegen gelaufen. „Dieses kleine Biest schreit wie am Spieß und hat Thomas gebissen." „Also das ist moderne Erziehung, Lady Fitzwalter?" Marian antwortete nicht, sie kannte die Versuche dieser Menschen sie aus der Reserve zu locken um daraus einen Vorteil zu erlangen. „Ich hoffe ihr werdet in der Lage sein das Geschrei abzustellen.", bemerkte der Mann, den die anderen mit Thomas ansprachen, grob und schubste Marian in einen dunklen, kleinen Raum. Schlagartig verstummte das Geschrei aus einer der Ecken „Mommy?", Guinevere krabbelte vorsichtig durch das halbdunkel des Raumes. „Mommy , ich hab Angst . Ich will nach Hause!", sie sah ihre Mutter weinerlich an. „Ich weiß mein Schatz…", Marian wollte noch einige beruhigende Worte loswerden, als sie eine kaum merkliche Erschütterung wahrnahm. Sie legen ab! Schoß es ihr durch den Kopf. Ihr war klar, dass die Männer keine Zeit verlieren würden, um eine Flucht unmöglich zu machen. Sanft schob Marian ihre Tochter von sich weg. „Warte kurz, okay?", sie drehte sich zur Tür und untersuchte sie sorgfältig. Sie würde im Stande sein, das Schloss zu knacken, aber es würde bei der Stabilität des Schlosses zu lange dauern, um von Nutzen zu sein.

Resignierend setzte sie sich schließlich, und nahm Guinevere auf ihren Schoß. Ihr war klar, dass sich die nächste Möglichkeit zu entkommen erst in England ergeben würde. „Mommy, was wollen die von uns?", Guinevere hatte sich an Marian gekuschelt, und sah sie nun fragend an. Marian überlegte fieberhaft, was sie ihrer Tochter antworten sollte ohne sie zu verängstigen. „Hör mal Guin, es ist schon spät, ich erzähle es dir morgen, ja?", wenn Guinevere schlafen würde, konnte sie wenigstens in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Marian hoffte, dass ihre Tochter ihr den Gefallen tun würde, schnell einzuschlafen. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Kopf an die Schiffswand und schloss die Augen, um in Ruhe alles zu überdenken.

_Anfang Juli 1197, Schloss von Nottingham, England,_

„Keine Spur von dem Schiff! Mortison, zu was sind eure Männer eigentlich in der Lage!", schnauzte der Sheriff von Nottingham den Lord an. „Seid versichert, dass alles wie geplant laufen wird, Sheriff.", Lord Mortison lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und beobachtete gelangweilt, wie der Sheriff aufgeregt hin und her rannte. „Es geht hier nicht darum wie ich das ganze einschätze; es geht darum, dass Prinz John…" „…Langsam ungeduldig wird, genauso ist es…", hochmütig blickte Mortiana, Prinz Johns persönliche Hexe, die soeben aus einem Bündel Blitzen erschienen war, auf den Sheriff und den Lord herab. „Ich wurde von seiner Majestät damit beauftragt, in Erfahrung zu bringen, warum der Zeitplan nicht eingehalten werden kann." „Das Schiff ist in einen Sturm geraten, wir wissen nicht wo es sich zur Zeit aufhält.", knurrte der Sheriff unwillig. Er hasste diese egozentrische Hexe. Mortiana rümpfte die Nase „So etwas in der Art hat seine Majestät bereits vermutet, und daher MICH damit beauftragt, in Erfahrung zu bringen wo sich ihre Männer vergnügen…" „Was soll das heißen?" „Sheriff, ich bin eine Hexe. Ich habe Mittel und Wege, Dinge ausfindig zu machen, von denen ihr nur träumen könnt…"

_Anfang Juli 1197, in der Nähe der englischen Küste_

„…Ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, warum es unseren Gefangenen besser ergeht als uns, Sir." „Du verstehst so einiges nicht, Thomas. Aber ich will es dir noch einmal ganz langsam erklären: Lady Marian und ihre Tochter werden uns später von Nutzen sein, verstanden! Deshalb müssen wir darauf achten, dass ihnen nichts zustößt, kapiert?", der Mann nickte. „Du hingegen…genau wie die anderen – es wird niemanden interessieren ob ihr verreckt oder heile nach Hause kommt, siehst du jetzt den Unterschied!", selbstgefällig drehte er einen Dolch in der Hand. „So, und jetzt verschwinde."

„Hey Mommy sieh mal, da sind Fische!", Guinevere lehnte sich weit über die Reling. „Pass auf, du fällst noch ins Wasser.", Marian schnappte sich ihre Tochter am Ende ihres Kleides und hielt sie fest. Unter den wachsamen Augen von Mortisons Männern wurden sie jeden Morgen an Deck gescheucht, da es dort leichter war aufzupassen, dass sie keine Dummheiten machten. „Duuuuuu…guck mal, ist das da vorne Land!", Guinevere deutete auf ein schmales grünes etwas in der Ferne. Marian sah angestrengt hinüber „Kann sein, ich weiß es nicht.", sie nahm Guinevere auf den Arm und drehte sich um, als sie Schritte in ihre Nähe kommen hörte.

„So, seid ihr nun überzeugt, dass es Prinz John nicht interessieren wird, dass wir den Plan nicht eingehalten haben!" „Lady Fitzwalter…Was für eine nette Überraschung.", Mortiana wusste ihre Überraschung einigermaßen gut zu verbergen, und musterte Marian kalt. „Ich denke einige Menschen werden sehr erfreut sein euch zu sehen.", Mortiana lächelte berechnend. „Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher…", erwiderte Marian ebenso kalt und drückte Guinevere noch enger an sich. „Mommy du zerdrückst mich!", japste Guinevere und wuselte sich aus dem Griff ihrer Mutter. Mortiana hob erstaunt den Kopf. „Ihr habt eine Tochter?", sie sah das Mädchen ein Moment lang an. „ Sie ist Robin Hood wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten.", nach einer Weile setzte Mortiana noch boshaft hinzu „Ich denke ihm wird sehr daran gelegen sein, dass diesen beiden Ladys nichts passiert. Johnson, ihr solltet gut auf sie acht geben . Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass man sie auch gebührend emfängt…" „Das ist wirklich nicht nötig.", erwiderte Marian bissig. Mortiana lächelte liebenswürdig „Oh doch, das ist es durchaus."

_Anfang Juli 1197, Westküste Englands_

„Guin, wach auf…", vorsichtig rüttelte Marian Guinevere wach, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch eine Ritze in den Schiffsrumpf fielen, und eine eingeschränkte Sicht auf die englische Westküste freigaben. Marian legte keinen Wert darauf, dass Mortisons Männer Guinevere mit ihrem Gebrüll aufweckten, was ansonsten sicher in den nächsten Minuten passieren würde. Guinevere rappelte sich müde auf und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen, bevor sie neugierig durch die Ritze spähte und im nächsten Moment hellwach war „Mommy ist das England?", fragte sie aufgeregt. „Ja, das ist es.", erwiderte Marian tonlos. „Ist Daddy hier? Werden wir ihn sehen!", platzte es aus Guinevere heraus. „Hmmm, wird sich wohl kaum vermeiden lassen…", gab Marian leise zurück, und wünschte sich, sich genauso auf ein Wiedersehen freuen zu können wie ihre Tochter.

„Ich hoffe doch die Ladys haben angenehm geschlafen?", Thomas betrat den Raum „Los hoch mit euch, ihr werdet an Deck erwartet." Wortlos nahm Marian Guinevere an die Hand und zog sie mit sich an Deck. Sie fühlte, wie die Angst vor dem was da kommen konnte ihr den Hals abschnürte, und es ihr nicht gestattete, so klar zu denken, wie es die Situation erforderte. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Klippen schweifen. Sie war bereits einmal hier gewesen, damals vor viereinhalb Jahren, als sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte, ein anderes Leben zu beginnen. Nun lagen diese Klippen wieder vor ihr. Unter der gleißenden Sonne wirkten sie zu den Klippen, die damals schneebedeckt gewesen waren, unglaublich fremd. Marian wandte mühsam den Blick ab. Jetzt ging es darum, zu retten was noch zu retten war; auf keinen Fall würde sie zulassen, dass jemand ihrer Tochter etwas antat. Koste es was es wolle.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen sah sie nach vorn ans Ufer, wo bereits der Sheriff, Mortison und einige andere Männer warteten.

„Lady Marian, wie schön euch wieder zu sehen…",der Sheriff von Nottingham lächelte galant. „Ich wünschte ich könnte das Selbe behaupten.", erwiderte Marian schroff, und hoffte, dass Guinevere – entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit - den Mund halten würde. „Umm…das macht nichts. Wir haben großes mit euch vor. Mit euch und eurer Tochter." „Sie ist noch ein Kind!" „Falsch…Sie ist euer Kind. Das macht das Ganze wesentlich interessanter, findet ihr nicht?", der Sheriff winkte ein paar seiner Männer „Sorgt dafür, dass sie ins Schloss von Nottingham gebracht werden, ohne Dummheiten zu machen."

_Wenig später, Sherwood Forest ,Nottinghamshire, England_

„Hey Robin; Olivia und Little John sind wieder da." „Irgendetwas neues was das Schiff und Donnie angeht!" „Keine Ahnung, sie meinten sie wollten es dir später sagen. Irgendwie waren die zwei komisch, na ja, sie werden´s dir schon erzählen.", Rowena knackte nervös mit den Fingern „Hach, ich frag mich was die zwei haben!", platzte sie nach ein paar Sekunden ungeduldig heraus. Robin sah sie schief an, und schüttelte dann den Kopf „Wenn es was Schlimmes wäre, hätten sie es uns schon längst gesagt, mach dir nicht allzu viele Gedanken deshalb.", er stand langsam auf „Ich werde sie nachher fragen, was es neues gibt. Vorher muss ich noch kurz Tuck mit den Pferden helfen." „Bist du denn gar nicht neugierig?", Rowena sah ihn verständnislos an, doch Robin grinste nur und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Zur selben Zeit saßen Olivia Beacon und Little John am Lagerfeuer. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens hielt es Olivia nicht mehr aus „Was machen wir jetzt!", ratlos sah sie Little John an. Der erwiderte ihren Blick ernst „Ich denke es ist besser, wenn wir ihm vorerst nichts sagen, genau wie den anderen- solange bis wir wissen was los ist." Das war nicht die Antwort gewesen, mit der Olivia gerechnet hatte „John, das können wir nicht tun. Es geht immerhin um Marian!" Little John schüttelte den Kopf „Genau deshalb sollten wir vorerst nichts sagen – du weißt selbst wie hart es Robin damals getroffen hat, als Marian plötzlich verschwand." „Das verstehe ich nicht... John! Marian lebt, ich weiß zwar nicht wo sie die letzten Jahre gesteckt hat, aber ist das nicht nebensächlich!" „Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass das genauso gut eine Falle sein könnte? Das der Sheriff genau wusste, dass wir ihn beobachtet haben, und das die das alles mit Hilfe von Mortiana inszeniert haben um uns zu täuschen! Ich werde jedenfalls nicht zulassen, das der Sheriff und Mortison Psychospielchen mit Robin spielen." „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber was ist wenn nicht! Wir müssen irgendwas übersehen haben…irgendetwas was dem Ganzen einen Sinn gibt. Lass uns überlegen; was haben wir alles gesehen!" Olivia war nicht bereit so leicht die wieder gewonnene Hoffnung aufzugeben. Little John, der momentan auch keine bessere Möglichkeit sah, versuchte sich möglichst genau zu erinnern „Also, da war ein Schiff, das so ähnlich aussah, wie das, das Donnie hatte…Dann die üblichen Verdächtigen; der Sheriff, Mortison und co. Insgesamt 12 Männer. Dann diese Frau, die Marian sein KÖNNTE…2 Kutschen; lass mich einen Augenblick überlegen…und ein kleines Mädchen glaube ich…" „Ein kleines Mädchen! Bist du dir sicher!" „Ja , wenn du mich so fragst." „Was hat ein kleines Mädchen an so einem Ort zu suchen? Kannst du es näher beschreiben?" „Hmm… Rotblonde Locken und jede Menge Sommersprossen, wenn ich das auf die Entfernung richtig erkannt hab.", Little John sah Olivia ratlos an, die angestrengt versuchte, Zusammenhänge zu erkennen. Plötzlich schlug sie sich mit der flachen Hand vor den Kopf „Was wäre wenn…Little John, wie alt schätzt du das Kind!" Little John hatte keine Ahnung, worauf Olivia hinauswollte, versuchte aber dennoch, ein passendes Alter zu finden. Doch bevor er irgendwas sagen konnte, redete Olivia weiter „Könnten vier Jahre ungefähr hinkommen!" „Ich weiß nicht…" „Verdammt, du hast doch massenhaft Geschwister; jetzt streng dich gefälligst an!" „Ja, das könnte unter Umständen hinkommen, wieso…!" Olivia war aufgesprungen „Wenn ich Recht habe, wird Tuck uns weiterhelfen können!" „Tuck?", John sah Olivia komisch an, war sie jetzt endgültig verrückt geworden? „Tuck!", erwiderte Olivia überzeugt und ging schnellen Schrittes in die Richtung des Zeltes, das dem Mönch gehörte.

_Schloss von Nottingham, England_

„Mommmmmmy… mir ist laaaaangweilig. Ich mag Gefängnisse nicht.", nörgelte Guinevere, und schnippte ein kleines Steinchen hin und her. Gegen ihren Willen musste Marian lachen, wäre nur die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen.

„Tut mir Leid Guin, vorerst werden wir wohl noch hier bleiben müssen; aber ich werd sehen was sich machen lässt.", kritisch begutachtete sie das Schloss an der Tür der Zelle, die, wie Marian schätzte, nicht allzu weit über der Erdoberfläche gelegen war. Die zugige Luft, die durch die Ritzen des Gemäuers pfiff, sprach für sich selbst. „Was die Schlösser angeht scheinen sie in den letzten Jahren aufgerüstet zu haben.", murmelte sie zu sich selbst, und überlegte, ob es möglich wäre, das Schloss zu knacken und dann unauffällig zu verschwinden.

„Gefällt euch die Unterkunft?", der Sheriff war bester Laune. „Erwartet ihr eine ehrliche Antwort Sheriff!", Marian verschränkte die Arme, und signalisierte so unmissverständlich, dass sie nicht in der Stimmung für Spielchen war.

„Oh es ist ja nicht für lange…Ich rate euch: Genießt die Zeit mit eurer Tochter solange ihr noch könnt." „Wollt ihr mir drohen Sheriff!", Marian versuchte ihr Unbehagen über das eben gehörte so gut wie es ging zu verbergen. Das grinsende Gesicht des Sheriffs verzog sich zu einer verächtlichen Miene „Ihr könnt mich nicht täuschen, Lady Marian. Das habt ihr oft genug getan- und glaubt mir- ich habe daraus gelernt. Ich weiß das ihr Angst habt…ihr hattet alles so schön geplant, nicht wahr! England verlassen um diesen kleinen Bastard in Sicherheit zu bringen, und das in aller Heimlichkeit um euren Kampf nicht zu verlieren! Johnson erzählte mir, ihr würdet kein Interesse mehr daran haben, Prinz John zu Schaden. Wisst ihr was ich glaube! Ihr habt ihn getäuscht, genauso wie ihr alle anderen und auch euch selbst getäuscht habt- in Wahrheit habt ihr euren Kampf nie aufgegeben…" , er holte tief Luft und sah Marian spöttisch an „Sagt es wenn ich mich irre." Marian biss sich wütend auf die Lippen und starrte die kalten, grauen Kerkerwände an. Nie im Leben würde sie zugeben, dass das eben gesagte ansatzweise einen wahren Kern enthielt. Der Sheriff jedoch sah sie triumphierend an. „Dachte ich's mir doch. Nur habt ihr eine Kleinigkeit vergessen…bei eurer Sorge um den Kampf gegen Prinz John habt ihr vergessen dass Robin Hood ein Mensch ist. Ein Mensch mit Gefühlen wie ihr und ich…" „Tssss…" „…euer Verlust hat ihn schwer getroffen…Alle denken ihr wärt Tod; wusstet ihr, dass er sich die Schuld daran gibt!" „Das ist nicht wahr!", erwiderte Marian heftig. Dem Sheriff schien diese Unterhaltung immer mehr Spaß zu machen, denn er fügte linkisch hinzu. „Ihr seid bereit gewesen, euer eigenes Leben aufzugeben; einschließlich des Menschen den ihr geliebt habt…Was ich mich frage ist, seid ihr auch bereit das Leben dieses Menschen zu opfern, um eure Tochter zu retten!", damit ließ der Sheriff Marian stehen. Zufrieden rieb er sich die Hände; früher einmal war Lady Marian eine unberechenbare Kriegerin gewesen. Doch nun war sie berechenbar und hilflos.

Guinevere erschien die ganze Situation mehr als unangenehm. Sie fand diesen kleinen, zugigen Raum ziemlich ungemütlich, und dieser seltsame, schwarz gekleidete Mann, der ihre Mutter anscheinend schon länger kannte, machte ihr Angst. „Mommy, was meint er!" , Guinevere sah ihre Mutter ängstlich an , und versuchte deren Blick zu deuten. „Nichts…", antwortete Marian zerstreut. Völlig in Gedanken hallten ihr immer wieder die Worte des Sheriffs durch den Kopf. So hatte sie das ganze nicht geplant. Sie hatte nie gewollt, dass sich irgendjemand ihretwegen Vorwürfe machte- schon gar nicht Robin. Und noch weniger wollte sie das Leben der zwei Menschen, die ihr am meisten bedeuteten gefährden.

Hilflos sah sie ihrer Tochter eine Zeit lang dabei zu, wie sie mit ein paar Holzspänen im bröckeligen Gestein herumstocherte, bis diese es schließlich geschafft hatte, ein kleines Löchlein zwischen zwei großen Steinen zu erschaffen. „Ui, Mommy, schau mal da durch, da sind ganz viele Bäume!" Plötzlich klickte es bei Marian: Wenn es ihr gelingen sollte, sich zu orientieren, würde sie es vielleicht schaffen, einen Weg zu finden um wenigstens Guinevere in Sicherheit zu bringen. Marian hatte immer versucht, Robin aus ihrem und Guineveres Leben heraus zu halten. Zur Sicherheit aller. Doch sie wusste aus den Worten des Sheriffs zu schließen, was ihr und Guinevere bevorstehen würde. Sie hatte zwar schreckliche Angst davor, Robin Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen- vorausgesetzt das sie dann noch lebte- doch da sie sich sicher war, dass der Sheriff Guinevere und sie einsetzen würde um letztendlich sie alle – Robin, Guinevere und sie- umzubringen, sah sie es als die vielleicht letzte Chance, die nun unvermeidbare Katastrophe etwas einzudämmen. „Lässt du mich mal durchschauen?", fragte sie ihre Tochter. „Sicher doch.", Guinevere trat bereitwillig einen Schritt zur Seite. Marian erkannte sofort das große Haupttor, das Nottingham vom Sherwood Forest abgrenzte. Und wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, war ganz in der Nähe ein kleiner Schacht ,der in den Wald führte.

Da Marian nicht wusste, wie schnell der Sheriff seine Pläne würde in die Tat umsetzen können, galt es nun keine Zeit zu verlieren. Sie drehte sich zu Guinevere um und sah sie ernst an. „Guin, du musst mir jetzt ganz genau zuhören, und genau das tun, was ich dir sage, okay!" Guinevere nickte, sie schien den Ernst der Lage erkannt zu haben. Marian nahm ihre kleine Tochter in den Arm „Hör zu, ich werde versuchen diese Tür aufzubekommen. Wenn ich das geschafft habe, zeige ich dir einen kleinen Schacht in der Nähe. Du kletterst darin solange weiter, bis du in den Wald kommst, den du da draußen gesehen hast. Sieh dich um, ob jemand in der Nähe ist. Wenn ja, versteckst du dich solange, bis derjenige weg ist. Wenn dich niemand sieht, läufst du so schnell wie möglich in den Wald. Du wirst dort einen kleinen Weg sehen, wenn du im folgst, kommst du nach Hazelwood." Guinevere sah ihre Mutter panisch an „Ich kann das nicht! Ich habe Angst!" Beruhigend drückte Marian Guinevere an sich. „Ich habe auch Angst, aber es ist die einzige Chance hier raus zu kommen." „Und was ist mit dir Mommy?", fragte Guinevere weinerlich. Marian widerstrebte es, ihre Tochter an zu lügen, doch um sie nicht weiter zu ängstigen, erwiderte sie sanft „Ich komme bald nach.". Sie hockte sich auf den Boden „Du schläfst jetzt am besten ein bisschen, ich wecke dich, wenn ich das Schloss geöffnet habe."

_Zur selben Zeit, Sherwood Forest, England_

„Tuck!", Olivia sah sich suchend in dem Zelt des Mönches um. „John, weißt du wo er sein könnte!" „Was genau hast du eigentlich vor?", Little John sah Olivia verständnislos an. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Mönch ihnen weiter helfen könnte. „Ich glaube er wollte noch nach den kranken Pferden sehen…" „Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt!", Olivia seufzte genervt und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, um Bruder Tuck am anderen Ende des Lagers zu suchen; doch Little John hielt sie fest. „Sag mir erst was du vorhast." „John ich versichere dir, es ist eine reine Vermutung und eigentlich relativ harmlos." Achselzuckend gab sich Little John geschlagen und trottete hinter Olivia hinterher, die schnellen Schrittes in Richtung der Ställe ging.

„Tuck, hast mal eine Minute Zeit für uns!" Bruder Tuck sah sich überrascht um „das ist grade ungünstig…um was geht es denn!" , „Umm...", druckste Olivia herum, da Robin in der Nähe stand und das Gespräch mitverfolgte. „Jedenfalls ist es wichtig, und wir müssen dich unter sechs Augen sprechen!" „Aber…" „Sofort!", Olivia packte Bruder Tuck an der Kutte und zog ihn und Little John in ihr Zelt. „Was soll das?", Bruder Tuck sah sich leicht verwirrt um. Little John schnaubte „Wüsst ich auch gerne…" Doch Olivia ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen „John, tu mir den Gefallen und erzähl Tuck, was wir heute beobachtet haben." „Waren wir uns nicht einig, dass wir…" „Bitte John." Resignierend berichtete Little John das gesehene, und als er geendet hatte, sah Olivia Bruder Tuck erwartungsvoll an. „Das war Marian, hab ich Recht? Und das Kind das bei ihr war…" „Das ist doch Unsinn; woher sollte Tuck…", unterbrach Little John, doch Tuck brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. Er vergewisserte sich mit einem schnellen Blick, das niemand in der Nähe war. Ernst drehte er sich zu Olivia um „Ich befürchte du hast recht." Olivia sah ihn mit offenem Mund an „Aber dann…" Bruder Tuck nickte. „Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, würde ich gern wissen worüber ihr redet.", Little John sah die beiden ungeduldig an. „Ich denke nun liegt es an mir, die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen." Bruder Tuck setzte sich auf einen Holzschemel. „Tuck, wir haben nicht die Zeit für so was!", warf Olivia voller Tatendrang ein. „Doch.", erwiderte Tuck langsam „Glaube mir, ich weiß selbst das die Zeit drängt, aber wir müssen genau überlegen, was wir nun tun. Also hört mir zu, ich werde mich kurz fassen: Ihr erinnert euch an den Winter, kurz bevor Marian verschwand? Tja, Robin und ich haben uns eine Zeit lang Sorgen um sie gemacht; ihr war schwindelig und sie fühlte sich nicht wohl- wir dachten sie hätte sich irgendwo eine Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen. Doch Marian wusste wohl selbst, dass es keine Gehirnerschütterung war, eines Tages kam sie zu mir. Sie hatte schon einen leisen Verdacht, war sich aber nicht sicher. Doch nachdem wir uns einige Minuten unterhalten hatten, waren wir uns beide ziemlich sicher, dass sie schwanger war." Little John sah Tuck kugeläugig an, sagte jedoch nichts. „Marian war sich von Anfang an im Klaren darüber, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. Sie sagte mir schon einige Tage später, dass sie nicht vorhabe das Kind zu einer Zielscheibe werden zu lassen. Ich versuchte noch sie um zu stimmen, aber sie ließ nicht mit sich reden. Zuerst wusste ich nicht, ob es richtig sei, ihr zu helfen, als sie mich um Hilfe bat. Doch schließlich half ich ihr, unbemerkt zu verschwinden…" „Du…du hast die ganze Zeit gewusst dass Marian noch lebt?", stotterte John fassungslos. „Ja das habe ich." „Hast du einmal daran gedacht wie sich…" „Später John. Ich weiß das es andere Wege gegeben hätte, doch nun ist das wichtigste, dass wir die Situation einschätzen und schnell handeln; sind wir uns da einig!" Olivia und John nickten zustimmend.

_Schloss von Nottingham, Nottinghamshire , England, wenig später_

„Guin! Guin, wach auf.", Marian hatte es in kürzerer Zeit geschafft, das Schloss auf zu brechen, als sie zunächst gedacht hatte. Zwar war zwischendurch einmal eine Wache hereingekommen, doch hatte sie schnell genug reagiert, sodass niemand Verdacht geschöpft hatte. Benommen rappelte Guinevere sich auf. Marian wusste, dass es schwer werden würde, Guinevere davon zu überzeugen in einen dunklen Schacht zu klettern, und da sie es nicht riskieren konnte, dass Guinevere mitten im Schloss auf einmal anfing zu schreien, versuchte sie im Voraus beruhigend auf sie ein zu wirken. „Guin, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dir nichts passiert. Wenn du gleich ganz leise bist, wird nichts passieren…Also, weißt du noch was du tun musst?" „Hmmjaaa…Wenn mich keiner sieht aus dem Tunnel klettern und dann dem Weg im Wald folgen.", erklärte Guinevere widerwillig. Sie konnte sich Schöneres vorstellen, als mutterseelenallein durch einen großen Wald zu laufen. Marian nickte kaum merklich und nahm Guinevere dann an die Hand, um sie so schnell wie möglich aus dem Schloss zu schaffen. Denn mit jeder Minute stieg das Risiko, doch noch vom Sheriff entdeckt zu werden.

„Muss ich da wirklich durch!", fragte Guinevere kläglich, als sie den dunklen, engen Schacht erblickte. Als ihre Mutter nicht antwortete, lugte sie kurz vorsichtig hinein, und zog dann blitzschnell den Kopf wieder heraus „Mommy, versprichst du mir, das du ganz schnell nachkommst?" „Ich verspreche es. Aber Guin, ich muss versuchen, auf einen anderen Weg hier heraus zu finden; der Schacht ist so schmal, dass du gerade einmal durchpasst. Tu , was ich dir gesagt habe, dann treffen wir uns in Hazelwood wieder." , einen Augenblick zögerte sie „…Falls ich es bis heute Abend nicht geschafft habe…" , sie kramte in einer an ihrem Gürtel befestigten Taschen, und zog schließlich eine hübsche Kette mit einem herzförmigen Bernsteinanhänger heraus. „…Du suchst dann das Gasthaus." „Was?" „Äh, den Pub." „Sieht der so aus wie bei uns Zuhause!" „So ähnlich, du erkennst es ganz leicht. Geh zum Wirt, und frage ihn ob du dort auf mich warten kannst…Hier, der bringt dir Glück.", Marian gab Guin die Kette. Sie hatte sich oft darüber geärgert, dass sie es nie übers Herz gebracht hatte sich ganz von der Kette zu trennen, die sie vor langer Zeit einmal von Robin geschenkt bekommen hatte. Doch nun war sie froh darüber, da sie wusste das Guin die Kette schon immer geliebt hatte, und um sie zu bekommen noch ganz andere Dinge getan hätte, als durch einen dunklen Schacht zu klettern.

Guineveres Augen glänzten freudig als sie die Kette erblickte. Sie hopste ihrer Mutter auf den Arm und drückte sie „Wir sehen uns dann da; aber Mommy, du beeilst dich, ja?" „Ja.". Guinevere krabbelte in den Schacht und war schon im nächsten Augenblick völlig in der Dunkelheit verschwunden. Marian biss sich auf die Lippen, es war gewagt, ein vierjähriges Kind allein in den Wald von Sherwood zu schicken. Noch einmal versuchte sie eine andere Lösung zu finden, doch in ihrem Inneren wusste sie genau, dass das die einzige Chance war, ohne Kampf aus dieser Festung zu entkommen. Schließlich machte sie sich schweren Herzens auf den Weg durch das Schloss, ihr würde es wohl nicht möglich sein, ohne Waffengewalt aus Nottingham zu fliehen.

_Sherwood Forest,Nottinghamshire, England, zur selben Zeit_

„Also, was genau wollen wir jetzt tun?", Bruder Tuck sah Olivia und John erwartungsvoll an. Olivia überlegte einen Moment und sagte dann „Ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn wir vorerst nur einen Teil der Wahrheit an den Rest weitergeben…" „Noch mehr Lügen!", fragte Little John ironisch. „Nun John, wenn das so ist – du kannst gerne zu Robin gehen… Hey Robin, weißt du was, Marian lebt noch und hat ein Kind. Blöderweise hat der Sheriff sie gefangen genommen, hilfst du uns bitte mal kurz! Wohl kaum…", entgegnete Olivia nicht minder ironisch. „Okay…lassen wir´s…", erwiderte John schnell. Olivia nickte „Dacht ich mir…Also, ich denke wir sollten sagen, dass ähm… sagen wir eine Freundin von uns gefangen genommen wurde und dringend Hilfe braucht." „Gut, aber wie viele Leute nehmen wir mit?", warf Bruder Tuck ein. „Ich denke es sollten nicht so viele sein, der Sheriff wird sicher Alarm schlagen, wenn wir auffallen.", brachte sich Little John ins Gespräch. „Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass man sie nach Nottingham gebracht hat; die Kerker sind in letzter Zeit verdammt schwer zu knacken…" „Damit hätten wir einen entscheidenden Vorteil- wir kennen das Schloss.", stimmte Olivia zu. „Okay, also, sucht ein paar Leute zusammen, wir treffen uns in 10 Minuten am Tor!"

_Stadtmauern Nottinghams , zur selben Zeit_

Guinevere lugte vorsichtig an den Mauern Nottinghams entlang und huschte schließlich schnell ins nah gelegene Dickicht, wo sie sich den Staub, den der Schacht an ihr hinterlassen hatte, von den Kleidern klopfte und sich dann aufmerksam nach einem Weg umsah. Nach einer Weile entdeckte sie einen kaum mehr zu sehenden Trampelpfad. Sie sah noch schnell einmal zur Burg zurück, und rannte dann so schnell sie konnte, bis sie außer Sichtweite kam. Verunsichert setzte sie ihren Weg fort, was war, wenn sie sich verlief? Was war, wenn sie das Gasthaus nicht finden würde? Sie wollte wieder nach Hause, weg aus diesem seltsamen Land, dessen Menschen alle die Sprache sprachen, die bei ihr zu Hause nur ein paar verstanden. Bei ihren Freunden wurde sie dafür bewundert, diese Sprache zu sprechen; doch nun hätte sie alles gegeben, um diese Sprache und dieses Land für immer zu vergessen. „Feis ort!", fluchte sie leise, und drehte sich unentschlossen um. Ob sie zurück zu ihrer Mutter laufen sollte? Doch dann besann sie sich auf die Kette, die sie nun um den Hals trug, jedoch von ihrem Kleid verdeckt wurde. Auch kamen ihr die eindringlichen Worte ihrer Mutter wieder in den Sinn, also drehte sie sich erneut um, und stapfte missmutig weiter den Pfad entlang.

Nachdem sie ungefähr eine Stunde mehr oder minder schnell durch den Sherwood Forest gewandert war, erblickte Guinevere ein paar Häuser. Glücklich darüber, endlich Menschen gefunden zu haben, begann Guinevere zu hopsen, bis sie die ersten Häuser erreicht hatte.

Unsicher sah sie sich eine Zeit lang um „Entschuldigt, Sir!", ungewohnt schüchtern zupfte sie einen Mönch an der Kutte, der sich daraufhin umdrehte und sie freundlich anlächelte „Was kann ich für dich tun, mein Kind?" „Ist das hier Hazelwood?" „Ja das ist es in der Tat…Wo hast du denn deine Eltern gelassen?" Guinevere verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht –auf eine Art und Weise, die dem Mönch seltsam bekannt vorkam -und begann zögernd „Meine Mommy kommt später nach. Sie hat gesagt ich soll im P…Gasthaus auf sie warten." „Du solltest hier wirklich nicht alleine herumlaufen. Ich habe zwar leider im Moment keine Zeit, mich selbst um dich zu kümmern; aber meine Freunde besprechen gerade etwas im Gasthaus und ich kann dich dorthin mitnehmen, okay?" „Okay.", Guinevere war zwar immer noch etwas skeptisch, aber da der Mönch recht harmlos wirkte und sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie das Gasthaus überhaupt allein finden würde, entschloss sie sich, dem Mönch zu folgen.

_Schloss von Nottingham, England_

Leicht genervt rieb sich Marian die schmerzende Faust, sie war es einfach nicht mehr gewohnt zu kämpfen. Einen Moment lang betrachtete sie stumm das Schwert in ihrer Hand, dann sah sie herunter zu der bewusstlos am Boden liegenden Wache, zuckte mit den Schultern und ging im Schatten der Stadtmauer weiter in Richtung eines kleinen Tores, wo sie hoffte auf nicht allzu viele Wachen zu treffen. Sie konnte nur zwei Wachen erkennen, was Marian selbst für einen Nebentor als etwas wenig einschätzte. Vorsichtig schlich sie sich an die erste Wache heran und verpasste dem Mann einen nicht als perfekt einzustufenden Schlag mit dem Schwertknauf, der jedoch ausreichte um die Wache vorläufig aus dem Weg zu räumen. Bei dem zweiten Mann hatte sie weniger Glück, die Wache erwies sich als ausgezeichneter Kämpfer, und Marion musste einsehen, dass sie in den paar Jahren doch mehr verlernt hatte als sie angenommen hatte. Mit der Zeit fiel es ihr wieder leichter das Schwert zu führen und die nächsten Schritte des Gegenübers vorher zu sehen, doch bis sie wieder so kämpfen können würde wie früher würde mit Sicherheit noch einige Zeit vergehen. Als sie zu einem Schlag ausholte, fing jemand hinter ihr den Angriff ab, indem er sie grob am Handgelenk packte und herumriss.

„So hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt, Lady Marian.", der Sheriff von Nottingham blitzte sie mit kalter Wut in den Augen an. „Tja, und wieder einmal gehen unsere Vorstellungen in völlig verschiedene Richtungen, Sheriff.", erwiderte Marian mit einer Spur Galgenhumor, obwohl ihr in diesem Moment eigentlich gar nicht der Sinn danach stand. „Seid vorsichtig mit dem was ihr sagt, Lady, ihr habt meine Geduld schon zu sehr auf die Probe gestellt.", der Sheriff schien nun endgültig den Verstand verloren zu haben. „Und wo zum Teufel habt ihr euer Balg gelassen!" „Ich weiß es nicht.", kam es ruhig von Marion. Wütend ballte der Sheriff die Fäuste, man würde es an ihm auslassen wenn das Kind entwischen sollte, und wenn das Mädchen lebend das Lager Robin Hood´s erreichte, konnte er sicher sein, dass er in weniger als ein paar Stunden die ganze Bande am Hals haben würde. Er drehte sich zu einem seiner Gefolgsleute um „Habt ihr das Schloss durchsucht?" „Keine Spur von dem Kind, Sir."

„Das reicht jetzt!", brüllte der Sheriff los. „Wenn wir Pech haben, haben wir in ein paar Stunden Locksley und seine Bande nichtsnutziger Diebe auf dem Hals. Um das Kind kümmern wir uns später." „Und was machen wir mit ihr?" , warf eine der Wachen ein, die Marian inzwischen gefesselt hatten und sie vorsichtshalber noch an den Armen festhielten. Der Sheriff warf ihr einen hasserfüllten Blick zu und sagte genüsslich „Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr mit der Situation überfordert seid, meine Herren…Prinz John kann sich selbst an ihr erfreuen, bringt sie nach London in den Tower, und dieses mal achtet noch mehr darauf, dass euch niemand sieht. Ich lege keinen Wert darauf, dass man im ganzen Land verbreitet, dass Lady Marian noch unter uns weilt."

Marion ließ sich von den Wachen widerstandslos wegführen. Der Tower. Das war schlimmer, als sie befürchtet hatte. Als sie noch ein kleines Kind war, hatte ihr Vater – der Earl of Fitzwalter - ihr davon erzählt, wie brutal und menschenverachtend es dort zuging, und als sie älter war, hatte sie selbst schon einmal die Verliese im Tower gesehen, als sie ihren Vater nach London begleitete – dieses Erlebnis rief sie sich nun wieder in Erinnerung. Sie erinnerte sich an die Menschen die blutüberströmt mit tiefen Fleischwunden von Foltergeräten in einer Ecke kauerten, an Menschen, die ziellos in den Zellen umherirrten und die gegen die Wände liefen, da man ihnen die Augen ausgebrannt hatte. Am lebendigsten jedoch war die Erinnerung an einen kleinen Jungen der halb verhungert gewesen war und der mit letzter Kraft versucht hatte die Blutungen zu stoppen indem er Lumpenfetzen auf die Stellen drückte, wo einmal seine Finger gewesen waren. Damals hatte sie ihn ignoriert und war schnell hinter ihrem Vater her gelaufen, doch als sie auf dem Rückweg noch einmal die Zelle passierte, und sie vorsichtig hineinlugte, hatte der Junge in einer Pfütze aus seinem eigenen Blut gelegen und sich nicht mehr gerührt. Sie hatte sich zeitweilig nicht mehr an dieses Ereignis erinnert, da sie seit dem viel Blut und Elend gesehen hatte, doch in diesem Moment erinnerte sie sich an die Angst die sie damals beim Anblick des toten Jungen gehabt hatte.

Marian konnte sich zwar sicher sein, dass man sie weder zu Tode foltern würde, noch irgendetwas antun würde, was ernste bleibende Schäden hinterließ – dazu brauchte Prinz John sie noch zu sehr- doch sie war sich sicher, das man dort, wenn es ihr nicht gelang vorher irgendwie zu entkommen, nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihr umgehen würde.

_Hazelwood, Nottinghamshire , England_

Guinevere trabte dem Mönch hinterher, der zwar gemächlichen Schrittes ging, jedoch immer noch wesentlich schneller als sie vorankam. Als sie schließlich das Gasthaus erreichten, setzte sich Guinevere sogleich auf den erstbesten Stuhl und starrte in Richtung Tür.

Überrascht blieb der Mönch stehen „Möchtest du hier sitzen bleiben?" „Hmm…meine Mommy kommt sicher gleich, sie hat mir versprochen, dass es nicht lange dauert." „Trotzdem solltest du nicht hier in der kalten Zugluft sitzen, wie wäre es, wenn du dich da hinten hinsetzt!", er deutete auf eine Ecke in der Nähe der Küche. „Dort ist es warm, und wenn du Glück hast, gibt dir die Köchin sogar was zu essen." Guinevere grinste verschmitzt „Hoffentlich kocht die besser als meine Mutter…Sie hat ein paar mal versucht etwas englisches zu kochen, aber…", sie verzog das Gesicht „War nicht sooo toll." „Ach, du kommst nicht von hier!", insgeheim hatte sich der Mönch schon über den kaum merklichen Akzent in der Stimme des Mädchens gewundert, der für die Gegend völlig untypisch war.

„Schon möglich…", mit einem Mal wirkte Guinevere wieder misstrauisch. „Aha…", der Mönch wandte sich ab. Einen Moment lang zögerte Guinevere und biss sie sich auf die Lippen „Ihr habt gar nicht gesagt, wie ihr heißt." „Mein Name ist Bruder Tuck. Weißt du was, du wartest jetzt hier auf deine Mutter. Ich muss jetzt etwas sehr wichtiges mit meinen Freunden besprechen. Aber ich komme nachher noch einmal vorbei, um nach dir zu sehen."

Guinevere lächelte „Danke." „Seltsam.", dachte Tuck bei sich „Dieses Kind kommt mir so bekannt vor…"

„Hey, Tuck! Wo hast du gesteckt? Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren um…" „Tut mir Leid John, ich habe ein kleines Mädchen mutterseelenallein auf der Straße aufgelesen." „Ach so. Jetzt lasst uns aber schnell machen und dann handeln." „Worum geht es eigentlich genau?", mischte sich nun Robin ein, der das Zwiegespräch zwischen seinen Freunden aufmerksam mitverfolgt hatte. „Wir gehen davon aus, dass der Sheriff eine Freundin von uns in der Burg gefangen hält.", gab Olivia diplomatisch Auskunft. „So viel habe ich auch mitbekommen. Aber irgendwas gefällt mir an der Sache nicht, ihr sagt mir nicht, um wen genau es sich handelt, außerdem seid ihr geheimnistuerisch und für eine normale Befreiungsaktion sind wir zu wenige: Nur ihr drei, Andy, Rowena und ich." Olivia fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in ihrer Haut „Du solltest uns vertrauen, momentan wäre es…schwierig die ganze Geschichte zu erklären." „Also kenne ich die Person?" „Ja.", kam es zur gleichen Zeit von Tuck, in der Olivia ein gestottertes „Nein." hören ließ.

Robin sah verwundert von Tuck zu Olivia und von Olivia zu Tuck. Normalerweise waren seine Freunde offen und ehrlich, und keineswegs so geheimnistuerisch, wie sie sich im Moment gaben. Er verkniff sich ein weiteres Kommentar, und fragte lediglich „ Also dann…gehen wir vor wie üblich?" „Ich glaube es wäre gut, wenn wir etwas vorsichtiger vorgehen würden als sonst. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die Burg ziemlich gut bewacht wird."

_7.30pm, Auf dem Weg Nottingham-London, England_

Marian versuchte, den stechenden Schmerz in ihren Handgelenken zu ignorieren. Die engen Fesseln hatten ihr die Haut aufgescheuert, und sie spürte, wie das Blut über ihre Handflächen lief und schließlich von den Fingerkuppen tropfte. Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie wach zu bleiben; denn sie konnte sich nichts schlimmeres vorstellen- mal abgesehen davon, dass Guinevere Hazelwood nicht erreicht hatte und im Sherwood herumirrte- als den Gefolgsleuten Prinz Johns völlig hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein. Ohne es zu wollen, schweiften ihre Gedanken immer wieder ab in die Zeit, in der sie und Robin „nur Freunde" gewesen waren. Sie lächelte leise bei dem Gedanken daran, wie schwer sie sich damals getan hatten zu einander zu stehen…

…(!Spoiler #4.5 „Black Rose" !)

… Königin Eleonore blickte kurz zu der neben ihr sitzenden Marian, die angestrengt auf ihre Hände starrte, und konnte sich ein kurzes Lächeln nicht verkneifen „So schlimm kann es doch nun wirklich nicht sein, Marian, oder?" Marian sah nicht einmal auf, als sie traurig antwortete „Ich hab ihn enttäuscht." Sie konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn sie und Robin sich stritten. Es kam öfter einmal vor, dass sie einander zum Spaß stichelten und umso seltener war es, dass sie wirklich böse auf einander waren. „Weil du Robins Befehl zum Schießen nicht befolgt hast?", die Königin klang verwundert. „Ich dachte, wenn ich auf die Schwarze Rose schieße, würde Robin runterfallen und sterben…er denkt ich misstraue ihm.", erklärte Marian monoton. Wieder lächelte Eleonore „Das ist die Gefahr, die damit verbunden ist, wenn man seinen Partner liebt…" Marion hob den Kopf und sah die Königin direkt an „Ich liebe ihn aber ni…" „Hmmm!", machte Königin Eleonore, deren Lächeln jetzt breiter wurde. Marian wusste nicht, ob sie sich darüber ärgern sollte, dass sie ihrer ehemaligen Mentorin nichts vormachen konnte, oder aber, ob sie sich darüber ärgern sollte, dass sie rot wurde. Schließlich erwiderte sie leicht beschämt „Ist es so offensichtlich?" „Was empfindest du?", ignorierte Eleonore diese rhetorische Frage und sah Marian forschend an…

…

Mit aller Kraft, die ihr noch geblieben war biss sich Marian auf die Lippen, als sie merkte das sie kurz davor war ein zu schlafen. Doch konzentrierte sie sich darauf wach zu bleiben, kehrten sofort die Schmerzen in den Handgelenken und das taube Gefühl am restlichen Körper zurück. Früher hatte sie solche Schmerzen ertragen, weil sie genau gewusst hatte, dass in kürzester Zeit Robin und ihre anderen Freunde da sein würden, um sie zu befreien; doch nun war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt wollte, dass sich ihre früheren Freunde ihretwegen in solch unvergleichlich große Gefahr brachten. „Nein.", dachte sie mit dem letzten bisschen Mut, der ihr geblieben war„So weit hätte es nie kommen dürfen; ich bin dafür verantwortlich, dass ich hier sitze, also werde ich auch aus eigener Kraft wieder hinauskommen müssen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Prinz John Robin und Guin in die Hände bekommt. Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue."

_Hazelwood, Nottinghamshire, England, zur selben Zeit_

Guinevere liefen Tränen über das Gesicht, sie fühlte sich in diesem fremden Land ohne ihre Mutter unglaublich verloren. „…dass die Burg ziemlich gut bewacht wird.", hörte sie den Mönch sagen, der mit seinen Freunden nur ein paar Tische weiter saß, und sich dort mit gedämpfter Stimme unterhielt. Kurz entschlossen sprang Guinevere auf und ging –anfangs schneller, doch nach ein paar Schritten eindeutig zögerlicher- auf den Tisch zu.

„Bruder?" Tuck drehte sich verwundert um, als er eine leise, verschüchterte Stimme von etwas unterhalb der Tischkante hörte. Überrascht blickte er in die rot verweinten Augen des kleinen Mädchens, das er auf der Straße aufgelesen hatte. „Was ist denn passiert, ist deine Mutter noch nicht da?" „Nein.", Guinevere schüttelte den Kopf „Dabei hat sie mir ganz fest versprochen, dass es nicht lange dauert." „Hm…Ich befürchte, dass ich mich gleich auch auf den Weg machen muss…" Er hielt inne, als Guinevere anfing zu nicken. Als der Mönch sie dann auffordernd ansah, wurde sie sofort wieder zurückhaltend und scheu. „Ich weiß, man soll nicht lauschen…", bekannte sie bedrückt „Aber ich habe gehört, dass ihr zur Burg wollt." Guinevere schluchzte heftig „Ich habe solche Angst. Bestimmt hat dieser schreckliche Mann meiner Mom etwas getan; sie hat bis jetzt immer gehalten, was sie mir versprochen hat." Bruder Tuck lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter; nun wusste er, an wen ihn das Mädchen erinnert hatte. „Marian.", dachte er „Sie sieht aus wie Marian.". Als Guinevere die Burg erwähnt hatte, war auch der Rest der Gruppe auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Den versteinerten und geschockten Mienen Little Johns und Olivias entnahm er, dass sie zu demselben Schluss gekommen waren wie er.

„Jetzt…nun, setz dich erst einmal her, Kleine, und erzähl uns was genau mit deiner Mutter passiert ist.", stotterte Olivia, und hatte dabei das dumme Gefühl, dass sie alle Robin wohl eher Rede und Antwort würden stehen müssen, als es ihr lieb war. Und die Chancen, dass er nicht erkannte wie ähnlich das Mädchen Marian war, waren schlecht. „Also Marian", dachte sie „_das_ hätte ich wirklich gerne dir überlassen…"

Robin, der Guinevere zuvor noch nicht gesehen hatte, da sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, spürte einen mittlerweile bekannten Schmerz, als er das Kind musterte, das ihm in der Art und Weise, wie es mit den Händen redete, und nun Olivia mit hochgezogener Augenbraue verärgert erklärte, ihr Name sei nicht „Kleine" , sondern Guinevere, sehr bekannt vorkam.

„Kann das alles Zufall sein?", fragte er sich „Erst, dass John und die anderen so geheimnisvoll tun, und jetzt auch noch dieses Kind, das Marian so ähnlich ist?", nach wie vor tat ihm jeder Gedanke an Marian weh, doch als er jetzt auch noch das betretene Schweigen in der Runde bemerkte, fragte er mit einer Stimme die es beinahe jedem unmöglich machte zu erkennen was er dachte „Wollt ihr mir irgendetwas sagen, dass ich wissen sollte?"

Seufzend erhob sich Bruder Tuck, nachdem er einen Blick in die Runde geworfen hatte – Olivia und Little John starrten angestrengt an die Zimmerdecke, während Guinevere verständnislos von einem zum anderen schaute – „Wir sollten das nicht vor der Kl…Guinevere besprechen.", verbesserte er sich schnell, als er den giftigen Blick des Mädchens bemerkte „Wir gehen besser nach draußen." Robin zog hörbar Luft ein, und folgte Tuck vor das Wirtshaus.

Bruder Tuck schwieg, und sah dabei betreten zu Robin. Die beiden hatten sich ein Stück weit vom Wirtshaus entfernt. „Lebt Marian?", fragte Robin schließlich kaum hörbar. Tuck bemerkte die Überwindung, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang, als er die Frage stellte. Wie schwer musste das alles für ihn sein? Schließlich hatte er mehr als 4 Jahre lang geglaubt, der Mensch, der ihm am meisten bedeutete sei tot.

„Sie lebt.", Tuck mochte zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht alles offenbaren, sondern wollte Robin erst etwas Zeit lassen. Doch er wusste auch, dass es nicht einfacher werden würde, wenn er wartete ihm die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen- mal abgesehen von der Gefahr, in der Marian zur Zeit schwebte. So ließ er einige Minuten verstreichen, bis Robin nicht mehr ganz so blass aussah. „Wie geht es dir?", ragte er mitfühlend. „Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Robin leise „Ich verstehe nicht wieso Marian…", er brach ab und schwieg. Bruder Tuck räusperte sich. „Robin, es wäre sicher das Beste, wenn Marian dir alles erzählen würde, und ich bin sicher, dass sie das tun wird sobald ihr Zeit habt euch ungestört zu unterhalten. Ich habe nicht das Recht, zu erzählen weshalb Marian ging, das ist eine Sache zwischen euch.", er hielt kurz inne, und sah Robin ernsthaft an „Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass sie es getan hat, weil sie dich geliebt hat…" , einen Moment lang rang er mit sich, die nächsten Worte auszusprechen „…Und auch eure Tochter."

Robin sah Tuck erschrocken an „Unsere Tochter?", stotterte er. Er hatte die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Guinevere und Marian erkannt, wäre jedoch nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass er selbst ihr Vater sein könnte.

Über den erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck Robins musste Bruder Tuck nun doch ein wenig grinsen. „Findest du es so schlimm?" „Nein…ich…weiß nur nicht…", erwiderte Robin recht hilflos wirkend, sodass Bruder Tuck sofort wieder ernst wurde. „Ich befürchte, dass ich auch etwas Schuld an all dem Durcheinander trage: Ich war der Einzige der wusste, dass Marian noch lebt, und du hast alles recht der Welt, mich zu verachten. Doch ich bitte dich, nun keine weiteren Fragen zu stellen sondern zu Handeln.", er wirkte mit einem mal älter als er war „Ich weiß nicht was der Sheriff sonst mit Marian anstellt."

„Wir müssen uns beeilen!", die kleine , zierliche Olivia kam mit einem gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck auf Robin und Tuck zugelaufen. Ihr folgten Little John und Rowena, die Guinevere auf dem Arm hatte. „Es muss etwas passiert sein…!", atemlos strich sie sich die Haare aus der Stirn und sah mitfühlend zu der kleinen Guinevere die sich ängstlich an Rowena klammerte und sich auf die Lippen biss um nicht zu weinen. Wesentlich ruhiger fuhr sie fort „Ich…Ich denke Tuck hat…?", sie sah Robin entschuldigend an. Der nickte „Was…?" Olivia presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie fand es schrecklich, Robin im diesem Zustand auch noch schlechte Nachrichten überbringen zu müssen „Es war vereinbart, dass Marian Guinevere hier treffen würde. Du kennst das Schloss, und weißt, wie die Chancen stehen, dort ohne Kampf hinaus zu kommen…", sie seufzte „Es ist zuviel Zeit vergangen." Für Guinevere unhörbar fügte sie hinzu „Es muss etwas schief gegangen sein. Tut mir Leid.", sie drückte Robin vorsichtig den Arm, und drehte sich dann um, um auf eines der Pferde zu springen, die Andy bereits geholt hatte.

_Nottingham Castle, 9.00pm_

Der Sheriff von Nottingham lächelte leicht gequält, als wie aus dem nichts die Klinge eines Messers hervorsprang, und sich gefährlich nahe seiner Halsschlagader platzierte. „Ich wusste ihr würdet früher oder später kommen, Robin Hood. Aber mit einem Messer am Hals redet es sich nicht gut." Robin drückte das Messer enger an den Hals des Mannes sodass einige Blutstropfen hervorquollen. „Wo ist Marian?" „Wenn ihr mich tötet, findet ihr es nie heraus…",ein irres Flackern war in den Augen des Sheriffs zu sehen. „Wo ist sie ?", wiederholte Robin , und hatte alle Mühe, dem Sheriff das Messer nicht einfach in den Hals zu rammen. „…Doch da ihr mich so freundlich darum bittet", fuhr dieser sarkastisch fort „Kann ich euch getrost berichten, dass Lady Fitzwalter immer noch dieselbe Arroganz besitzt, doch unglücklicherweise nicht dieselbe Kampfeskraft…weshalb sich jetzt Londons Männer näher mit ihr beschäftigen dürfen.", fügte er mit einen listigen Unterton hinzu. Höhnisch setzte er von neuem an „Nun sagt, was ist das für ein Gefühl…", weiter kam er nicht, den Little John hatte ihm ein Messer in den Rücken gerammt. Wütend wandte er sich zu Robin „Tu dir das nicht an!"

Bruder Tuck machte einen großen Schritt über den am Boden liegenden, bewegungslosen Sheriff, und sah seine Freunde besorgt an. „Es ist unmöglich, London in einem Tag zu erreichen. Schon gar nicht bei Nacht." „Aber wenn wir die Nacht durchreiten könnten wir…" „Du weißt selbst wie unsinnig das wäre." Robin antwortete nicht; er, Tuck und John verließen Nottingham Castle, ohne ein weiteres Wort miteinander zu wechseln.

_Südlich von Nottingham, Richtung London,11.30pm_

Im Schein des Lagerfeuers leuchteten Guineveres Augen hell auf „Rowena hat ganz tollen Schmuck.", erklärte sie Robin, und zupfte wie zum Beweis an der Haarspange, die sie der Hexe abgeschwatzt hatte. Robin war der Einzige gewesen, der noch am Lagerfeuer saß als Guinevere aus einem Zelt gekrabbelt kam, und erklärte, sie könne nicht schlafen. Nach dem dritten Versuch, sie wieder ins Bett zu schicken hatte Robin schließlich resignierend erkannt, dass sie sich genauso wenig sagen ließ wie ihre Mutter. Und so nutzte er die Chance, etwas mit seiner Tochter – es fiel ihm schwer, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass er und Marian ein Kind hatten- allein zu sein um sie etwas kennen zu lernen. Guinevere hatte keine Ahnung wer er war, was augenblicklich die beste Lösung zu sein schien.

Unbeirrt plapperte Guinevere weiter. „Aber weißt du, was das Allertollste auf der ganzen Welt ist?" ,sie sah Robin herausfordernd an. „Nein das weiß ich nicht; wirst du es mir verraten?" Guinevere blickte ihn verschwörerisch an „Ja, weil du mein Freund bist. Du musst mir aber versprechen, es niemandem zu sagen! Es ist mein Geheimnis und mein allergrößter Schatz!" „Ich verspreche es.", Robin lächelte, als Guinevere mit der Ernsthaftigkeit einer Erwachsenen erklärte „Nun gut.", Guinevere angelte nach der Kette, die bisher unter ihrer Kleidung verborgen gewesen war, und zeigte sie Robin. Schmerzhaft erinnerte er sich daran , dass er diese Kette einst Marian zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte , und wie viel ihr die Kette bedeutet hatte. „Das ist die allerschönste Kette der Welt, findest du nicht auch?", Guinevere wartete eine Antwort gar nicht ab sondern redete ohne Pause weiter. „Meine Mommy hat mir fast nichts über meinen Daddy erzählt, sie sagt ich sei zu klein dazu. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Aber manchmal, wenn ich besonders lieb war…dann hat sie mir ein bisschen etwas von früher erzählt. Sie hat mit meinem Daddy nämlich ganz tolle Abenteuer erlebt, da würdest du staunen. Aber diese Kette ist etwas ganz Besonderes: Mein Daddy hat sie nämlich meiner Mommy geschenkt, und meine Mommy hatte die Kette immer bei sich. Weißt du, ich glaub sie hat ihn wirklich lieb, meinen Daddy.", nach einer kaum merklichen Kunstpause fuhr sie fort „Und einmal, als ich besonders lieb war- na ja, jedenfalls hab ich mich bei Colin entschuldigt als ich ihn verhauen hab- da hat mir meine Mommy ein ganz besonderes Gedicht beigebracht." , Robin bemerkte gerührt, dass Guineveres Stimme unendlich sanft klang, als sie fort fuhr „All other love is like the moon, which comes and goes like flowers on a plain. The bud that blooms and withers soon, the passing day that ends in rain. All other love I flee for this: To find myself within your heart. To you I promise my first kiss, and with it swear we´ll never part."

Es war jenes Gedicht, das Marian für ihn geschrieben hatte, als sie sechs Jahre alt gewesen waren. Sie hatten es beide nie vergessen.

Guinevere stupste Robin unsanft mit dem Ellenbogen an „Sag schon, wie findest du es?" „Es ist ein sehr schönes Gedicht.", Robin sah geistesabwesend in die Flammen.

Guinevere verzog das Gesicht, Erwachsene waren manchmal seltsam. Die Augen fingen an ihr zuzufallen, und plötzlich standen ihr wieder Tränen in den Augen. Sie schniefte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe „Ich will zu meiner Mommy. Ich will nach Hause. Ich will nicht ganz alleine ohne meine Mommy sein." Tröstend legte Robin den Arm um Guinevere „Sobald es auch nur eine winzige Spur von Sonnenlicht zu sehen gibt, reiten wir los." , wie um sich selbst Mut zuzureden fügte er hinzu „Wir werden Marian finden."

Einen Moment lang nagte Guin noch weiter an ihrer Unterlippe, bevor sie Robin in einer Mischung aus Müdigkeit und Scharfsinns anblickte „Woher weißt du und deine Freunde eigentlich, wie meine Mommy heißt?" Robin sah erschrocken vom Feuer auf, darauf hatten er und die anderen nicht geachtet, und es war ihnen auch nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass es einer 4-jährigen auffallen würde, wenn sie Marians Namen benutzten. „Hast du es nicht erwähnt?", versuchte er die Situation zu retten. „Nein, meine Mommy hat mir beigebracht, vorsichtig zu sein. Ich bin mir ganz sicher.", erwiderte Guinevere, deren Tränen schon wieder versiegt waren, wie bei jedem Kind, das gerade etwas Spannendes herausgefunden hatte, überzeugt. Interessiert sah sie Robin an „Kennst du sie?", als Robin nicht sofort antwortete setzte sie trotzig hinzu „Und versuch gar nicht erst mich anzulügen; ich schwöre bei Bridgett und Morrigan das ich es merken und furchtbar böse sein werde!", sie stemmte bestimmt ihre kleinen Fäuste in die Hüften und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Robin hatte nicht erwartet, dass ein kleines Kind schon genauso respektlos, dreist und direkt sein könnte wie Marian, wenn sie etwas erreichen wollte. „Du hast Recht, ich kenne sie.", antwortete er schließlich. Traurig fuhr er fort „Jedenfalls dachte ich das."

_Nottingham – London , etwa zur selben Zeit_

Ein plötzlicher Ruck, der durch die Kutsche ging ließ Marian aus ihrem Schlaf hochschrecken. Im ersten Moment war sie wütend , eingeschlafen zu sein; doch schon im nächsten wurde sie durch einen ständigen, pochenden Schmerz in den Handgelenken abgelenkt. Sie versuchte, einen Blick auf ihre Hände zu werfen, die ihr auf dem Rücken zusammengebunden waren; doch als sie ihren Körper umwandte, zuckte sie vor Schmerz zusammen. Anscheinend war ihr Blut mittlerweile getrocknet, was es unmöglich machen würde die Fesseln ohne große Schmerzen zu entfernen. Der pochende Schmerz verriet Marian außerdem, dass sich die Handgelenke wahrscheinlich entzündet hatten.

Erschöpft sah sie aus dem kleinen, vergitterten Fenster der Kutsche und hoffte, dass es Guinevere gut ging.

„Lady Marian…", wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken geschreckt. Ein grimmig aussehender Soldat hatte die Kutsche, die von verschieden Schlössern ausbruchsicher gemacht worden war, geöffnet, und packte sie nun grob und zerrte sie ins Freie. Marian schrie vor Schmerz laut auf, und sah bereits Sterne vor ihren Augen tanzen, als sie mit letzter Kraft versuchte, einen nicht zu erbärmlichen Eindruck zu machen.

Nun trat ein anderer Mann zu ihnen, und Marian dachte zuerst, sie würde schon Wahnvorstellungen haben „Harry!", keuchte sie entsetzt. Voller Schrecken sah sie Harry von Glosmor, einem ehemaligen Freund, in die Augen. Harry beachtete sie nicht, sondern sah den Soldaten scharf von der Seite an. „Ihr werdet dafür bezahlt, Lady Marian nach London zu bringen, und nicht dafür, sie schon auf der Fahrt umzubringen." Harsch setzte er hinzu „Sorgt dafür, dass ihre Wunden gesäubert werden, und bringt sie dann zu mir. Ich möchte mich mit ihr unterhalten. Sie wird keinen Ärger machen.", er musterte Marian kurz und ging dann ohne ein Wort zu sagen. „…Und Lord Glosmor hat mal wieder den Spaß." , bemerkte einer der Soldaten säuerlich.

Marian war, als hätte man ihr zu allem übel auch noch einen Schlag in den Magen versetzt: Harry würde es nicht wagen sie anzufassen…oder hatten ihn die letzten Jahre so verändert, dass er keinerlei Skrupel mehr besaß?

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ließ sie sich die Wunden von den Soldaten säubern, die dies nicht besonders vorsichtig taten.

Und so war sie recht blass, als sie schließlich in Harrys Zelt geführt wurde.

Harry richtete sich auf „Bleibt vor dem Zelt.", wies er die zwei Soldaten an, die Marian zu ihm geführt hatten. Schweigend bot er Marian einen Platz ihm gegenüber an und ebenso schweigend setzte sie sich.

„Ein Rad der Kutsche ist gebrochen, also sind wir gezwungen ein paar Stunden hier zu bleiben. Lass mich deine Hände sehen, Marian.", begann Harry schließlich, und griff nach Marians Handgelenken.

„Wag es nicht mich in IRGENDEINER Art anzufassen, ansonsten werde ich dir Schmerzen zufügen, die du nie vergessen wirst!", fauchte Marian und trug absichtlich etwas dick auf; denn sie war sich keineswegs sicher, ob sie die alten Amazonentricks noch beherrschte.

„Beruhige dich, ich will dir in keiner Weise wehtun.", erwiderte Harry ruhig „Ach, mal abgesehen davon, dass du mich nach London bringst, wo ich sicher ein nettes Versuchskaninchen für Prinz Johns neueste Foltermethoden abgeben werde?", Marian war keineswegs geneigt, Harry in irgendeiner Weise zu glauben. „Ich würde nie der Frau etwas antun, die ich einst beinahe geheiratet hätte. Das musst du mir glauben." „Dann beweise es und lass mich gehen!" Harry ignorierte Marian und fuhr fort :"Du hast dich verändert."

„Gleichfalls…", erwiderte Marian in einer Tonlage, die vor Spott und Hohn nur so triefte. Nun sah sich Harry gezwungen, doch näher auf sie einzugehen. Er seufzte und wirkte auf einmal um Jahre älter. So leise, dass Marian ihn gerade verstehen konnte sagte er „Ich tue das nicht, weil ich Macht und Geldgierig bin, Marian. Ich habe mittlerweile eine Familie…ich kann nicht riskieren, dass ihnen etwas zustößt. Du weißt das Prinz John allen die ihm nicht folgen unsägliches Leid zufügt, und das ist es mir nicht Wert. Ich möchte meinen Sohn aufwachsen sehen, ohne ständig um sein und Margrets Leben in Sorge sein zu müssen."

Marian senkte den Kopf, obwohl sie es nicht wollte konnte sie ihn verstehen. „Ich habe ähnlich gehandelt…", gab sie schließlich zu. Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch „Alle dachten du wärest tot. Du kannst dir meine Überraschung vorstellen als ich den Befehl bekam dich nach London zu bringen." Marian lachte freudlos auf „Ja, so war das geplant. Es hätte mir einiges erspart und es würde mir einiges ersparen…" „Du weißt, dass du mir nichts erzählen musst." „Ja aber ich…so lächerlich das klingt: ich hoffe das du mich verstehst, ich glaube sonst tut es niemand. Donnie…", sie schluckte und dachte daran, das Donnie nun wahrscheinlich tot war „Donnie versuchte, mich zu verstehen…aber er konnte es glaube ich nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht habe- aber hinterher ist man immer schlauer." Harry verzog das Gesicht zu einem kurzen Lächeln „ Ich befürchte du musst mir alles der Reihe nach erzählen." Marian winkte ab „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir die Zeit dazu haben. Nur soviel: Als ich in eine ähnliche Situation kam wie du, dachte auch ich nur noch daran, mein Kind zu beschützen. Nur zog ich daraus nicht die Konsequenz ins feindliche Lager überzuwechseln. Ich bin einfach abgehauen." Von Harry war ein laut der Überraschung zu vernehmen, woraufhin Marian ihn nicht minder überrascht ansah „ Man hat dir nicht gesagt, dass ich ein Kind habe?" „Nein, mir wurde nur gesagt dass ein Kind dabei sein würde, aber nicht dass es deines ist. Ich schätze Prinz John wollte vermeiden, dass das publik wird." Er stoppte kurz „Und wo ist dein Kind jetzt?" Marian fühlte, wie unglaubliche Hilflosigkeit in ihr aufstieg. „Ich weiß es nicht.", flüsterte sie tonlos. „Ich schaffte es, Guinevere aus der Burg von Nottingham zu schaffen, aber ich weiß nicht, was mit ihr passiert ist." Sie starrte auf ihre Hände und kämpfte verzweifelt gegen die Tränen an, die in ihr aufstiegen „Was ist wenn sie Hazelwood nicht erreicht hat und jetzt im Wald herumirrt; oder wenn die Männer vom Sheriff sie erwischt haben…", sie sah Harry an „ Ich weiß, dass ich viel von dir verlange, aber könntest du- könntest du herausfinden ob es ihr gut geht. Bitte, das ist das Letzte, was ich von dir verlangen werde…Nein, lass mich ausreden…Ich war mir zuerst sicher, dass Prinz John mich nicht töten würde, da er mich lebend bräuchte. Mittlerweile glaube ich, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Es hat sich alles zu sehr zu seinen Gunsten verändert. Es wird ihm Spaß machen mich zu töten. Bitte suche Guin, sie ist alles was ich noch habe."

Beide schwiegen. Nach einer Weile sah Harry sie an „Ich werde versuchen herauszufinden was mit deiner Tochter passiert ist. Ich begleite dich ohnehin nur bis morgen Mittag; Prinz John möchte nicht, dass die Leistungsfähigkeit und Konzentration deiner Wachen nachlässt. Deshalb werden sie regelmäßig gewechselt. Ich verspreche dir, mein Bestmöglichstes zu tun."

Eine Wache kam ins Zelt herein und berichtete, dass man den Wagen repariert habe, und nun bereit zur Weiterfahrt sei. Marian erhob sich, die Wache packte sie an den verwundeten Handgelenken und führte sie heraus.

Harry sah ihr traurig nach, er wusste, was sie gesagt hatte entsprach der Wahrheit. Und er wusste auch, wie gefährlich es war, ihr diesen vielleicht letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen. Und doch wusste er, dass sie das Selbe auch für ihn getan hätte. Er seufzte und hoffte, die kleine Guinevere wohlbehalten zu finden.

_Der nächste Morgen, 5.00am , Nottingham- London_

Bruder Tuck runzelte die Stirn und drehte dem Besitzer des Gasthauses, welches an der Straße nach London lag den Rücken zu und wandte sich an Robin, der von Guinevere völlig in Beschlag genommen war, und Bruder Tuck mittlerweile hilfesuchend ansah, da Guinevere sich durch nichts von ihrem Plan abbringen ließ, Robin Zöpfe flechten zu wollen, und ihm langsam die Ausreden ausgingen . So bedachte Guinevere ihn kurz mit einem bösen Blick, der Marian Konkurrenz gemacht hätte und trollte sich , als Tuck Robin rief.

Tuck sah Robin nachdenklich an „Ich habe Neuigkeiten." Robin erwiderte den Blick, jedoch sehr viel besorgter. Tuck fuhr fort „ Der Wirt konnte mir sagen wer Marian begleitet hat…Robin, es war Harry von Glosmor." „Was! DER Harry?", Robin sah seinen Freund noch entsetzter an, und Little John, Rowena und Olivia, die sich mittlerweile zu ihnen gesellt hatten, sahen nicht sehr viel weniger schockiert aus.

„Was allerdings auch einen Vorteil für uns bedeuten könnte…wir wissen alle, was für ein Mensch Harry war, bevor er Verpflichtungen gegenüber seiner Familie hatte. Wir wissen auch wie er zu Marian stand. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er ihr etwas antun würde.", erklärte Tuck der Runde. Olivia sah ihn zweifelnd an „ Er wird seine Familie nicht deshalb in Gefahr bringen…Aber einen Vorteil haben wir dennoch: Wir kennen ihn…oder jedenfalls einen Teil von ihm."

Robin wandte sich ab ohne eine Miene zu verziehen „Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren." Little John, Bruder Tuck, Rowena und Olivia sahen ihm einige Sekunden schweigend nach, bevor auch sie sich auf ihre Pferde schwangen.

_12am, in der Nähe von London, England_

Harry von Glosmor holte tief Luft, sah dem davonfahrendem Wagen und den ausgetauschten Wachen hinterher, wendete dann sein Pferd und jagte im gestreckten Galopp in Richtung Nottingham davon. Mittlerweile hatte er angefangen, sein Versprechen zu bereuen, doch er wusste, dass er es nicht brechen würde, wofür er sich innerlich verfluchte.

Er war ein paar Stunden unterwegs und immer noch in Gedanken versunken, als sich plötzlich etwas seinem Pferd in den Weg stellte. Der Hengst scheute, und Harry stürzte vom Pferd, da er unaufmerksam gewesen war.

„Harry…", jemand beugte sich über ihn. Harry blinzelte, und als er wieder klar sehen konnte erkannte er Little John, der sein Pferd eingefangen hatte, und Robin der ihm nun mit einem falschen Lächeln die Hand reichte und ihm aufhalf.

Nun meldete sich Olivia zu Wort „Es überrascht mich, euch hier zu sehen, Lord von Glosmor." Harry war sich der misstrauischen und nicht unbedingt freundlichen Gedanken seiner ehemaligen Freunde bewusst, und doch fand er den Mut weiter zu sprechen „Marian schickt mich." Robin zog sein Messer, doch Little John war schneller. Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht drückte er ihm die Klinge an den Hals und zischte „Wenn du uns anlügst, dann gnade dir Gott."

Harry versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu wirken und doch zitterte seine Stimme als er weiter sprach „Ich riskiere schon das Leben meiner Familie indem ich ihr diesen Gefallen tue, also bitte lasst mich einfach weiter reiten. Ich habe ihr versprochen jemanden zu suchen, und ich möchte dieses Versprechen nur ungern brechen, da ich weiß, wie wichtig es ihr ist…", er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er beschloss – auch angesichts des Messers von Little John- alle Karten auf den Tisch zu legen „…Und da es vielleicht das Letzte ist, was ich für sie tun kann." Little John machte Anstalten zuzustechen, doch Robin hielt ihn widerwillig zurück.

„Wen sollst du suchen?", fragte er misstrauisch „Und was haben deine Leute ihr angetan?"

Harry wusste, dass sein Leben von seiner Antwort abhing, und davon, ob man ihm glauben würde oder nicht . Es kostete ihn einige Überwindung weiterhin die Wahrheit zu sprechen „Ich bin auf der Suche nach ihrer Tochter…" „Meine Momm…!",überrascht drehte sich Harry – soweit es ihm möglich war – um und sah auf Rowena´s Arm ein kleines Mädchen , dass wie von Sinnen zappelte und versuchte Rowena zu beißen, die ihr den Mund zuhielt.

„Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass ich sie gefunden habe?", fragte Harry, und im nächsten Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass dies keine kluge Frage gewesen war, denn sofort fühlte sich Little John´s Messer wieder wesentlich unbequemer an. „Wir stellen die Fragen! Was habt ihr Marian getan?" Harry seufzte „Abgesehen davon, dass die Fesseln ihr die Handgelenke aufgescheuert haben gar nichts- oder jedenfalls nicht das ich wüsste. Allerdings bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht mehr so sein wird, wenn ihr London erreicht. Prinz John hat zurzeit ziemlich schlechte Laune." Robin bedeutete Little John, das Messer einzustecken. „In einem Punkt hast du Recht: Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren. Reite zu deiner Familie und meide uns in Zukunft!"

„Was sollte das eben, Robin?", fragte Little John als Harry auf sein Pferd gestiegen und davon geritten war. „Wir hätten ihn nicht einfach davonkommen lassen sollen. Ich bin sicher, dass er Prinz John davon unterrichtet wird, dass wir auf dem Weg nach London sind." „Ich bin sicher, dass er das nicht tun wird.", erwiderte Robin „Harry ist nicht wie Prinz Johns andere Gefolgsleute, er ist kein skrupelloser, geldgieriger Mensch." Rowena, die sich die Hand rieb, fügte hinzu „Wenigstens wissen wir, dass Marian noch nichts Ernstes zugestoßen ist." „Wir sollten trotzdem keine Zeit verlieren…"

_11.Juli 1197, gegen 9.15pm, Tower of London, London, England_

Obwohl sie den Tower of London schon einmal gesehen hatte, und sie wusste wie grausam die Verliese waren, konnte Marian nicht anders, als bewundernd die große Burg anzustarren, die sich an der Themse befand. Die Bewunderung wich allerdings recht schnell der Wut, als sie sich nicht mehr mit dem Gebäude beschäftigte, sondern die Leichen von kleinen Kindern, die wahrscheinlich irgendwo in London einen Krumen Brot gestohlen hatten um nicht zu verhungern, von den Mauern herabhängen sah.

Zu Marians Verwunderung hielt der Wagen nicht in Nähe der Gefängnisse, sondern vor der eigentlichen normannischen Burg, die inmitten der Befestigungswälle lag. Marian verzog das Gesicht. Schon die Wachen, die sie das letzte Stück begleitet hatten, waren auffallend freundlich gewesen. Die Sache gefiel ihr nicht. Wären die Wachen unfreundlich und grob gewesen, und hätte man sie direkt in die kleinste zugigste Zelle des Verlieses gebracht, hätte sie zumindest gewusst, woran sie war.

„Lady Marian…", die Tür der Kutsche wurde geöffnet, und eine Wache bedeutete ihr auszusteigen. Marian tat, was von ihr verlangt wurde, ohne irgendeine Ahnung zu haben, was man mit ihr vorhatte. Marian richtete ihren Blick auf einen gut gekleideten Mann, der ihr und den Wachen, die sie an den Armen festhielten, entgegen kam und sich räusperte. Bevor er jedoch anfing zu sprechen bedeutete er den Soldaten mit hochmütiger Geste Marian loszulassen, da es in mitten des Towers, wo es nur so von Soldaten wimmelte, nahezu lächerlich war jemanden so festzuhalten.

„Lady Marian.", der Mann machte eine widerwillige Verbeugung. Marian zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch, sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass man ihr mit Respekt begegnen würde, geschweige denn ihren Titel anerkennen würde. „Wenn Ihr mir bitte folgen würdet, seine Majestät erwarten Euch bereits in seinen Gemächern.", fuhr der Mann fort. Nun fiel Marian vollends die Kinnlade herunter, sie hatte viel erwartet, aber nicht, dass sie sozusagen direkt in Prinz Johns´ Wohnzimmer spazieren würde. „Was auch immer das bedeuten soll", dachte sie „Es ist garantiert nichts Gutes."

„Lady Marian…", Prinz John begrüßte Marian mit einem Lächeln, das so falsch war wie das seiner persönlichen Hexe, Mortiana, die neben ihm saß. „_Euer Majestät…"_, die Falschheit in Marians Stimme stand der ihres Gegenübers um nichts nach.

„Es ist überaus reizend, Euch wieder zu sehen, Milady. Nur finde ich es sehr bedauerlich, Lady…wie war doch der Name Eurer Tochter? Nicht begrüßen zu können. Ich bin sicher, sie ist ein sehr interessantes Kind.", Prinz John schlug einen lockeren Plauderton an. Marian ging nicht darauf ein, sie blickte den Prinzen direkt an „Was wollt Ihr von mir?" „Ich möchte, dass Ihr mit mir zu Abend speist.", erwiderte er, als seien sie schon lange gute Freunde. „Aber ich halte es für angebracht, dass Ihr Euch zuvor umkleidet. Man wird euch zu Euren Gemächern geleiten.", er winkte zwei Höflinge, die sich vor Marian verbeugten: „Wenn Ihr uns bitte folgen würdet, Milady." Marian sah ein, dass ihr keine andere Wahl blieb als sich vorläufig in das Spielchen zu fügen, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte was das Ganze sollte.

Kaum hatte Marian den Raum verlassen, als sich Prinz John zu Mortiana beugte „Seid ihr sicher, dass ihre Tante ihr alles erzählen wird?" „Vollkommen.", erwiderte Mortiana, und ein leises Lächeln umspielte ihre bleichen Lippen. „Habt Ihr den Trank zubereitet?", erkundigte sich der Prinz weiter. Die Hexe nickte. Zufrieden lehnte sich Prinz John zurück, und befahl, den Trank unter Lady Marians Wein zu mischen. Ein letztes Mal vergewisserte er sich „Seid Ihr sicher, dass sie nichts bemerken wird?" Mortiana lachte kalt auf „Lady Marian ist eine kluge Frau, doch dennoch kann ich euch versichern, dass sie nichts bemerken wird." Prinz John hob seinerseits genüsslich ein Weinglas „Vita secreto fugit. Mors tua prope est."

Marian betrat das großzügig eingerichtete Zimmer, und sah sich beunruhigt um. Es war ihr ganz und gar nicht geheuer, dass Prinz John sie so freundlich behandelte. Irritiert sah sie die beiden Höflinge an, die auf etwas zu warten schienen. Als einer der beiden den Blick bemerkte, machte er eine tiefe Verbeugung und sagte: „ Mit Eurer Erlaubnis, Milady, werden wir uns zurückziehen, damit ihr euch umkleiden könnt." Marian nickte nur.

Unschlüssig ging sie in Richtung eines Sessels, auf dem ein cremefarbenes Kleid lag. Sie setzte sich schweigend und blickte auf die grauen Steine auf dem Fußboden, nicht im Stande, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen oder die Situation einzuschätzen.

Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde sie aus diesem Trance-artigen Zustand gerissen, als sie das Trippeln von Schuhen hörte, gefolgt vom Knarren der Tür und einem spitzen Aufschrei. „Kind! Du bist es wirklich! Du ahnst nicht, was ich mir für Sorgen um dich gemacht habe!", und schon im nächsten Moment fand sich Marian in den Armen ihrer Tante Flora wieder. Verwirrt befreite sie ich aus der Umarmung „Tante Flora…! Was tust du hier?" Ihre Flora überhörte ihre Nichte geflissentlich und fuhr fort „Du bist ja noch viel hübscher als das letzte Mal, als ich dich gesehen habe." Marian fiel es schwer, nicht aus der Haut zu fahren, das alles konnte nur ein böser Traum sein. Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe und wiederholte ihre Frage: „Was tust du hier?" Flora Fitzwalter seufzte und setzte sich. „Es ist nicht einfach Marian, das zu erklären. Verzeih, wenn ich dir nicht sofort antworte, doch ich fände es besser, wenn ich erst deine Geschichte höre. Ich habe mich sehr um dich gesorgt. Die Nachricht deines Verschwindens hat sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet." Marian schüttelte den Kopf „Das ist doch alles verrückt!", sie fühlte sich hilflos. Wie viele Menschen, die einst den Widerstand gestützt hatten waren übergelaufen? Sicher, dachte sie, ich habe kein Recht, diesen Menschen etwas vorzuwerfen. Und doch fühlte sie sich verloren. Allein auf der Welt ,ohne einen einzigen Menschen, dem sie vertrauen konnte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Um keinen Preis wollte sie weinen und ihre Ratlosigkeit und Schwäche eingestehen. Flora beobachtete ihre Nichte eine Zeit lang, und merkte, wie sich deren Augen mit Tränen füllten. „Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte sie leise „Und warum?" Inzwischen war ihre Erleichterung darüber, dass ihre Nichte noch am Leben war, zum Teil einer Furcht vor dem gewichen, was sie verändert hatte. Sie besitzt immer noch diesen eigenwilligen Stolz, dachte sie bekümmert, doch sie scheint am Leben keine Freude mehr zu haben. Ihre Augen glänzen nicht mehr wie früher, als sie mit Geächteten Seite an Seite gegen Graf Argo kämpfte, oder als sie vorher auf dem Fest Robin auslachte, weil er eine Platte Sahne ins Gesicht bekommen hatte.

„Erzähle es mir. Du weißt ich bin für dich da…Und wenn es dir besser geht, werden wir sicher einen netten jungen Mann finden, der dich aufheitert."

Für einen kurzen Moment huschte ein Lächeln über Marians Gesicht. Ihre Tante wusste anscheinend nichts von ihrer Tochter, und hatte ihren jahrelangen Plan, sie unter allen Umständen zu verkuppeln, wohl nicht aufgegeben. Sie wünschte sich, sich bei ihrer Tante anlehnen zu können und den Staudamm, der ihre Tränen und Gefühle zurückhielt brechen zu lassen, doch sie konnte nicht.

So emotionslos, dass sie sich in Gedanken bei Guinevere dafür entschuldigte bemerkte sie: „Ich glaube, dass es schwierig wird einen Mann zu finden, der auch meine Tochter in Kauf nimmt." Floras Augen weiteten sich „Du bist verheiratet? Ist deinem Mann etwas zugestoßen? Bist du deswegen so niedergeschlagen?" „Äh…Nein. Weder noch." „Was? Aber…", Flora sah Marian entsetzt an. Diese erwiderte den Blick ungerührt, auch wenn es ihr Leid tat das Weltbild ihrer Tante durcheinander zu bringen. Sie seufzte „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Tante. Aber ich kann und will dazu nicht mehr sagen, die Wände haben Ohren." Ihre Tante sah sie immer noch so geschockt an, dass sie schließlich hinzufügte „Vielleicht wäre unter anderen Umständen alles anders gekommen, Tante. Vielleicht wäre ich mit dem Vater meiner Tochter nun verheiratet. Aber das Schicksal hat es anders gewollt." Flora nickte schließlich. Sie war zwar schockiert über die Tatsache, dass ihre einzige Nichte einem unehelichen Kind das Leben geschenkt hatte, und doch beruhigte sie die Tatsache, dass Marian den Vater anscheinend geliebt hatte. Sie hoffte nur, dass er nicht verheiratet war. Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke: „Bitte sag mir, dass das Kind nicht von Lord Glosmor ist."

Marians ehrlich entsetztes Gesicht ersparte ihr eine Antwort.

Nachdem sie sich eine Weile angeschwiegen hatten, ergriff Marian schließlich das Wort: „Tante Flora, ich muss wissen was Prinz John mit mir vorhat. Hast du etwas mitbekommen?" Flora sah sie ernst an „Ja das habe ich. Ich hielt es für ein Gerücht- für in lächerliches noch dazu, da ich annahm du seiest tot. Ich hörte aus Versehen ein Gespräch zwischen Mortiana und ihrem Gehilfen mit an, indem es darum ging, wie man dich am Besten nach Schottland bringen könnte, bis man sich einigt, was mit dir geschieht. Und sie gab dem Jungen strikte Anweisung, jedem zu sagen er habe dich mit dem gebührenden Respekt zu behandeln. Das ist zwar in der Tat seltsam, aber da es von Mortiana selbst kam…" Marian starrte sie an „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" Marian konnte nicht glauben, dass man ihr nicht nach dem Leben trachtete und das Prinz John keine hinterlistigen Ziele verfolgte. Noch dazu so plötzlich, da der erste Trupp, der sie auf ihrer Fahrt nach London begleitet hatte nicht besonders freundlich gewesen war. Sie sprach diese Gedanken laut aus, und Flora überlegte einen Augenblick: „Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht, aber ich denke es ist besser, wenn du das Theater erst einmal mitspielst. Eine voreilige Flucht würde dich garantiert deinen Kopf kosten.", damit drückte sie Marian das Kleid in die Hand und bedeutete ihr sich umzuziehen.


End file.
